


The Consort

by Silvarton



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Art, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Thranduil - Freeform, leepace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarton/pseuds/Silvarton
Summary: I claim no ownership of the Elven King nor claim to be a Tolkien expert in lore and knowledge. I merely hold an adoration of Thranduil and wanted to write a light and happy piece of love and healing for him after such loss and devastation he has endured over so many years. The concept of consort among the Elven royalty is my own as far as I know. The term "Melui" is Elvish from the Tolkien dictionary for 'sweet.' Enjoy.  Summary - After an ultimatum from the council, Thranduil is put on warning for his apparent miserable behaviors the past years. His solution to pacify and appease is to enter into a supposed relationship with a consort. Erina, a lowly house servant is selected to be a part of the charade. What Thranduil does not expect is a sweetness to pacify his internal rage and calm his soul with her innocence and beauty nor does Erina expect to find a heart and caring gentleness in the heart of her King so long gone cold.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
“The King has sent for you.”

  
Erina’s head whipped up from where she worked folding linens for the feast that night to look at Terin. “What did you say?” Surely she had not heard right. The King would never have sent for her by name.

  
The fellow maid of Silvarin rank nodded. “Tis true, Erina. His Majesty requested you be brought to him. His mood…is no better.”

  
They both stood there stunned looking at each other. Their lord and leader, Thranduil had indeed been of a foul mood since he had returned from the White council some weeks ago. The mood had certainly not improved from when he had left and only grown worse. Cutting, lowering remarks aimed at anyone close enough to feel the swipe. Even his own personal guards walked carefully in his presence. Many bore fresh wounds currently being treated by healers as their King had taken to joining the military training sessions exercising the skill of his deadly blades with calculating coldness. Injuries were made to remind the need for skill improvements - not to kill, but, a guard walking with a faint hairline lick of red across his neck was terrifying.  
Thranduil was a legendary warrior of millenniums for a reason.

  
“Has he said anything to you these past days?” Terin asked hesitantly.

  
“Never. He never speaks to me. I simply clean his rooms and leave. My Lord is rarely in attendance when I do.” Erina could recall perhaps a handful of times in the last century that the King had graced her with a simple nod of acknowledgement or thank you. “Do you think I have done something wrong?”

  
Straightening and locking the shaking of legs under her tunic, she took a deep breath to steady the racing of her heart which leapt along like a frightened doe in the meadow. Erratically bouncing from one rhythm to the next, unable to settle.

  
Terin took the cloths from her limp hands and turned her toward the passageway that led upward to the royal levels. “It would be unwise to keep him waiting. I will pray to the Eldar to protect you.”

  
One last look into the vivid blue of her friend’s eyes and Erina set one foot forward slowly and then the other until they remembered their route and took over by habit through the twisting and winding paths that had been carved out of pure rock. Sooner than could be possible, she stood before the heavy bejeweled and ornate wooden doorway to The King’s chambers. Hastily, Erina did one final smoothing of her plain grey tunic that overlay the darker grey of her leggings and soft boots along her feet. The garb of a servant of the royal house. Did the same for her hair and wished she had time to redo the braid that held the long strands. By this time of the day, there were always escaping curls that longed to be free. Lifting a hand that shook, she knocked softly and was bade enter by the low deep voice of the King.

  
His tall form waited in front of the large fireplace that filled the front room of his chambers. The massive structure so large three elves could stand shoulder to shoulder in it. Flanked by matching divans, the anterior room invited a person to sit and enjoy the warmth.

  
The only warmth she could feel in the cold presence of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm.

  
So tall even for an Elf, he dominated the rooms of the palace no matter where he set foot. In the realm of men, the King stood a handful of inches well over six feet in bearing. She had seen him in the throne room where even the heavily carved and raised chair he sat on seemed too small to contain him. The form was lean and muscular containing the grace of a predator who watched and waited. Observing always when the next move would be.

  
Swallowing hard, Erina moved forward but kept a respectful distance between them. Bowing in deference. “Good Evening, My Lord. I received word that you sent for me?”

  
Silence met her and there was almost a frost to the air when Erina dared a quick glance upward to find the pale ice blue of his eyes watchful upon her and she looked away. For a servant of her rank to directly observe nobility was considered an offense. Long moments were drawn out until the silence was abruptly broken.

  
“I did send for you, Erina.”

  
To hear her name from his lips only made her more fearful of some yet unnamed offense she might have done. The syllables drawn out in the cultured tones of his deep voice.  
Thranduil moved to the sideboard, heavily carved at the base with his personal insignia of the Stag. Antlers cleverly woven thru the curve of the wood demonstrated the skill of the artist to make a piece only fit for these rooms. They curled upward to receive the weight of a single piece of obsidian black as midnight and glittering with crystals to mimic the night stars in a pattern Erina could have sketched from memory she had polished it so many times.

  
Taking up a goblet clear as that night sky and a beaker of Mithandis wine, he poured a glass and came to stand close before her. Head inclined, he observed her form, eyes traveling over her with vaguely amused indifference. Erina choose a spot strategically along the far wall and fixed her gaze there while the King moved around her as a hunter stalks its prey.

  
At length, he spoke. “I believe you will do nicely.” Gesturing to one of the divan’s. “Sit, Erina. There is a matter to discuss between us.”

  
Surprise took her and Erina dared to glance at the King to make sure she had heard correctly and stood frozen in the depths of his gaze. “My…My lord?”

  
“Take a seat, Erina. I am waiting.”

  
The rebuke left her moving quickly to comply and she sat carefully on the costly piece covered with rich imprinted fabric that carried the hints of leaves green on green in summer light. Thranduil sat beside her at the other end and reclined in regal abandon. Legs crossed lazily at the knee as he took a slow sip of wine, deep colored to match the depths of the shimmering bold velvet red of his outer robes. The red so deep it bordered on black and making it a startling backdrop to the glistening silver of his inner garments. Regal and cut to accentuate the domineering height and bold white gold of hair that streamed straight as an arrow from the crown of his head down to the middle of his back. Fine sculpted tips of elfin ears peaked through on the sides. Usually Erina saw him with a crown, the style of which would be dependent of the season, to hold the mass back but tonight it had been left loose. A stunning contrast to the thick dark brows that lifted slightly at the edges adding definition to the assurance of power that rode him as sure as Erina wore clothes. His face was a study in arrogant nobility with high cheekbones and lips curved and full. They could carry any number of expressions upon them depending on his mood. She had seen them thin to a narrow line of displeasure when censoring a guard years ago for some transgression. Rarely had she ever seen the King smile with true pleasure. Erina was too young but there were tales of when the halls had rang with laughter of the royal family. Thranduil and his beautiful Queen and son.

  
His lips twisted now in some form of sardonic pleasure as he watched and another slow sip of wine was taken.

  
Nerves skittering like rabid mice along her skin, Erina could bear the wait no longer. “Your Majesty, what matter have we to discuss?”

  
Long fingers deftly swirled the goblet, fascinating her with the play of firelight on the large oval moonstone framed in delicate twists of silver which rode along his first finger. The King wore five different rings that he favored on his graceful hands. All held different magical properties and were unique in design.

  
“You have been the servant for these rooms for some time, have you not?”

  
“Yes, My Lord.” Folding her hands together to stop their trembling. “For close to a century now. My mother before that served you and your father, Oropher, before then.”

  
“Yes, you have been a part of my direct household for some time and have been witness to many changes.”

  
“Of…Of course.” A horrible thought slammed into her and she could not help but look at Thranduil in alarm. “Has something been stolen, your Majesty. I swear, I have no knowledge of it. All was as it should have been this morning.”

  
He ignored the outburst along with her breach of protocol. “No. Calm yourself, Erina. Nothing has been taken. No one would dare risk my wrath to attempt stealing.” Rising he moved back to the where the wine lay and refilled his glass. “No, there is one change we will discuss tonight that will affect you.” Pausing, the King filled a second glass and brought it back to hand to Erina. “I believe you will require this.”

  
As if in a dream she accepted the cup poured by one she usually served. At Thranduil’s nod, Erina took a hesitant sip of the very potent wine she had never been fortunate enough to try. It slid like tantalizing gold across her palette creating a warmth of fire in it’s wake.

  
“As you are aware, it has been a fortnight since I returned from The White Council over midsummer’s moon.” Thranduil began. “I’m quite sure the entire Kingdom is aware of how pleased the trip made me.” He paused and waited.

  
Erina offered a shy smile. “You have seemed…not yourself, sire.”

  
“Tactfully put. Part of the proceedings is to always discuss our current effectiveness as rulers and the overall level of…contentment…within our kingdoms. I was taken to task. It would seem the contentment of my people has been lessened of late.” The glass was swirled again. “Complaints have surfaced of my irritability. I admit since losing my wife I find little patience with those who waste my time. Legolas choosing to leave and explore the realms of Middle Earth has left a gap which is weighing heavily on the already limited ability of my temperament. Perhaps you are aware. As you say…I have not been myself.”

  
“I’m sure it will pass, My King. You are strong of spirit and always rise to each challenge.”

  
“Legolas has been gone for close to twenty years. It is not…passing. I have been ordered by the council to seek a way to improve my temperament. In as few of words as possible, I have been threatened with impeachment. To be removed from my throne if my people do not show signs of happiness.”

  
Erina still did not understand why she had been summoned but sat quietly and took another sip of the wine. The second drink no less powerful than the first adding to the heat that curled in her belly.

  
“It has been suggested to me to find an amusement. Someway to occupy my mind and perhaps other things.” Erina dared to raise her eyes and was caught in the powerful glittering gaze of her King. “Many many years have passed since I have had a companion. Almost a thousand.”

  
At his words a terrible chill dripped into her veins.

  
“At length and after much consideration, I have chosen you, Erina, to be my companion. The change to your position will be immediate. Tomorrow you will move your belongings into the rooms I will provide.”

  
Erina felt her world tilt and the edges begin to haze, fingers suddenly numb, the cup began to slip and before she could blink Thranduil was next to her, his hand under hers to catch the goblet before the wine could spill. The touch of his hand registered as warm, shocking her when compared to the cold of his demeanor.  
Swallowing hard, she bore down and fought to not sway.

Fearing greatly she would faint. “My…My Lord Thranduil, you jest.”

  
“There is no jest, Erina. This will happen as I have said.”

  
Companion. The word meant everything - consort, paramour, concubine, mistress. She supposed in human terms it would mean whore. Whatever the label, it ultimately meant her life was over.

  
“Please.” She begged. “Surely, there are others. I am low born Silvarin. Not Sindarin, My Lord. You would lower yourself by touching me. Surely someone else? There are many houses that would wish to align for such a position with you.”

  
Pressing the cup into Erina’s hands, he lifted it to her lips. Helpless she drank and her head spun with the heady drink.

  
“Tis exactly why I have chosen you. I have had a fortnight to plan. Another house of higher rank puts me in a position of favoritism that I wish no part of. There are enough politics to deal with as it is.”

  
“Your decision ruins me. No Elf will ever have me after I have been the King’s consort.” Humiliation swamped Erina, being the consort meant no chance another would ever touch her for fear of the King’s reprisal. “I have nothing to offer another. No wealth, no position of power, my King. All I have is my virtue.” Whispering another plea for mercy and shaking her head. “Please choose another. I do not wish to be your companion.” Lowering her head in shame, the hot wash of tears stung and she fought to not let them fall.

  
Firm fingers cupped her chin and forced Erina to look at her King. Cold anger rode the regal face and fear for his temper made her breath almost stop.

  
“You were not selected lightly, Erina. I choose you for a number of reasons. Your low rank is of advantage to me. There will be no one I have to appease as you belong to no house nor have you any living relatives left since your mother’s passing. Already, you are part and privy to my likes and dislikes being one of my personal servants. Most of all, I selected you because…” Pausing he searched her face, lingering on her lips. “You are not unpleasant to look upon. Should I choose to bed you, it will not be a chore to do so.”

  
The tears escaped whether she wished them or not falling in a hot trail down her cheeks. A calloused roughened thumb brushed the moisture away. Another surprise slide of warmth from his touch. Erina struggled to calm her racing thoughts. To fly and find a way to escape or someway to convince him of the madness of his decision.

  
“My King, tis an honor me that you would think of me so but I wish to marry someday. For love. Please do not take this choice from me.” She whispered.

  
For a second she thought he might relent. The haughty nobility softened briefly then was gone so fast Erina knew she imagined it.

  
Thranduil angled his head slightly. “I have observed you more than you know. Is there someone who holds you heart who I have missed. I’ve have seen no one. No Male has come to me to request your hand as his mate. Unless you hold a secret lover you have kept hidden, Erina. Tell me, is there someone who claims your heart?”

  
Unable to lie while Thranduil held her prisoner, she shook her head and looked into the turning flames of the fire. “You know the truth. There is no one.” She said softly.

  
“Then I am fully within my rights as King to request your companionship in my life.” It was low but arrogantly stated so Erina knew her choices were none. “Perhaps you will find in time you enjoy being with me.”

  
“And if I refuse your offer, my Lord.”

  
Leaning back next to her, an arm was draped casually along the length of the divan behind her and the wine lifted to his lips where he paused. “Of course, you have the right to refuse. You have a friend, Terin, you are close with, are you not?”

  
Erina gasped and turned to look at him. Protocol be damned. “You would not?”

  
The veiled threat hung in the air between them. The King’s silent watchful stare awaited her next move. What would he do to her friend? Thranduil was not known for his kindness when irked. He ruled with absolute authority and assurance in his power.

  
“You have little choice, Erina. Accept or don’t. The consequences lie in your decision.”

  
“May I have some time to think, My Lord.” The request was a vie for time to be able to think. To find a way to sway him from this madness. “Please.”

  
The King rose and walked to the open balcony. “I’m afraid the answer is no. Your answer will be given before you leave these chambers tonight. Your decision, Erina, now?”

  
Trapped, she rose and began to pace. Movements jerky and frantic in an effort to make sense of the insanity of of his request. No answers came in the jumbled confusion of her mind and a sick sense of nausea trickled down her spine and settled as the truth was known in how little a choice she had. Thranduil was King. He may do as he wished including harm her friend.

  
Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. “You give me no choice, your Majesty. I will be your Consort.”

  
A single corner of his lips lifted in a barely noticeable smile. It’s cold relief terrifying. “A wise choice, Melui.”

  
The term of endearment calling her sweet almost made her legs buckle at what he meant for her to be to him. Thranduil came to stand before her, a slow movement of predatorily grace.  
Tilting her face to his own, the King searched her face. Smoothing a stray curl back as she tried not to quake being so close to him. Servants were not allowed such privileges and a lifetime of training warred inside of her. He surprised her with his voice kind and gentle with unexpected understanding and comfort.

  
“I know what I am asking of you is a shock. You have my word as King and Elf, I will not harm you or take you against your will, Erina. You will be safe with me as you would be with no other. Go now, tomorrow you move to your new role.”

  
Giving a nod and small bow, she turned. Steps quick, she hastened toward the door. She could leave and run in the night. There was nothing of value she would leave behind. As a serving elf she had almost nothing.

  
“Erina.” The harsh chill of his voice returned like a whip stopping her just as her hand touched the handle of the door. “Should you choose to run, there is no where you can go to hide that I will not find you.”

  
Defeat hit like a mountain of rocks to know her thoughts had been so apparent. Shoulders straightening, Erina opened the door and fled to the hallway back to the only sanctuary of rooms she had ever known until her life started anew in the dawn light. Throwing herself onto the small bed, a storm of tears broke with her world falling apart and she wept until the ravages of exhaustion pulled her to sleep.

  
***

  
The glass emitted the sounds of strain under pressure with the fibrous strands of filament condensing to the point of shattering under the clenching of his fingers. Sounds which were only viable to the ears of an Elf. A slow controlled breath and the strain eased as Thranduil stared into the flames of the fire so reminiscent of Erina’s hair.

  
A decision had had to be made and she was the most logical choice to be settled upon. He had told her no lie to say that she was free of the issues that choosing another might entail. There was no joy held in political maneuverings with other households and quite frankly after six thousand years upon this Earth, they were an irritating nuisance he avoided at all costs but it had pained him to be the one to bring such discomfort to a gentle soul. Long had Erina served him well and without complaint coming to anticipate his needs when he was in chambers better than most.

  
Thranduil had observed her more than she knew in her graceful movements. Slender of form even for an Elf maid and height almost close to his chin. It had struck him more than once, there must have been an ancestor in her family that was Sindar. That Erina had chosen to challenge him was the surprise. She had begged him to find another more suitable to the task claiming he would ruin her for another. Any other elf maid in the realm would have begged for the privilege to be the King’s consort. The position came with rare advantages others did not making it a most enviable position. Yet, Erina had not thought so. The tears she had wept had almost given him sway to release her except that for selfish reasons a decision had been made and Thranduil would keep her. She was now his to do with as he pleased.

  
She was no hardship to look upon and should he choose to actually make her his lover in all ways he imagined it would be pleasurable to take her. The hair colored the same as buring fire complemented nicely with the unusual topaz of her eyes - golden in color in a beautifully sculpted face that featured full lips to beckon a male to find out how they would feel. Thranduil had been drawn to watch her many times over the years as she had grown and was now a creature of beauty. All Elves were blessed with the beauty of their race but a few were more so. For one of her lower rank, Erina stood out. A careful concern he had over another claiming her over the years had never come to pass. An occurrence he did not understand as her looks alone were conducive to attracting a mate. Perhaps it had been her overall shyness that had been off putting to other males.

  
In any rate, Thranduil considered taking Erina as his actual lover to be slim. She was not his wife and he had lost the desire for frequent physicality when his love had been killed. Occasionally he took an elf maid for a night but the urge was rare. Losing a mate had been as if his soul had been shorn in two and the desire to live had grown to a mere wisp of a thread. Had it not been for Legolas remaining to be raised to manhood, Thranduil would have forsaken immortality and done the unthinkable by taking his own life. Long centuries had passed now and while he had learned to exist again, life was not the same without one he had loved so deeply.

  
Now that Legolas had left these past years the remains of his reasons to stay as King had grown thin. Only obligation held him at this point and a need to not shame the ancestors that had come before him. Perhaps he held some slim hope also that someday Legolas would return and seek to listen to the request for forgiveness Thranduil had expressed after speaking in haste and anger toward his son ultimately creating a deep rift he wished more than anything to repair.

  
Thus his despair of spirit and a temper deepened like an angry God of one of the old tales of creation. One of the Forest Lords set to smote the world with wrath and ruin. The council had been wise to take him to task even if they had no real power in his lands. Ultimately, pride had saved Thranduil in the end. He would not let his legacy be one of unhappiness for his people. Someday, Legolas would return and take up the mantle of Kingship so Thranduil could step down and walk away to the west where the white boats lay to return to the Eldar Home.  
Until that time came to pass, a consort would be a interesting diversion.


	2. The Consort

Erina woke to a knock at her door. Subtle and soft it persisted until in some confusion she got up and called to enter. Terin opened the door, her demeanor formal and polite laid with a stiffness unusual to their friendship.

  
“My Lady, Good Morrow to you.” Offering a curtsy which only furthered Erina’s confusion.

  
“What are you playing at?”

  
“Lady Erina, The King has sent word for me to assist you today in the transfer to your new rooms.”

  
At the announcement, Erina’s legs slid weakly out form under her and she melted onto the small frame of bed which had been her’s for the last few hundred years. It was part of the very small set of rooms she had shared with her mother.

  
Terin waited patiently as she looked up at her. “It is true then. I prayed it was a dream but it is not. Is it?”

  
A smile of joy was offered by her friend. Their friendship apparent once more. “I am very happy for you, Erina. Tis an honor to be chosen as Consort.”

  
“Tis an honor I do not wish for.”

  
Terin drew back in confusion. “But the king said -"

  
“I do not care what he says, I do not want this. To be his.” White hot tears stung her eyes again at having her choices stolen from her. “I wanted a husband and a child someday. How will I have that now?”

  
Sitting next to her, Erina laid her head on Terin’s shoulder while her friend’s arms came around to hold her.

  
“Sometimes we do not always get what we wish for. Your fate is seemingly laid on a different path. You are to be with the King for now. As for the rest, you know it is very rare for any of us to bear a child. Perhaps you will be lucky enough to have that blessing with the King. His Majesty is very handsome and I have never heard complaints from one who has shared his bed.”  
Erina could not stop the quake of her limbs at the mention of being alone in such a way with Thranduil. “He is so very cold.” She said low and could not hide the quake of her voice as well. “As if he is made of pure ice and stone."

  
A hand was smoothed down her hair in comfort. Repeatedly until Erina quietly relaxed.

  
“Perhaps in time My Lord will surprise you. He has already surprised me this morning.”

  
Sitting up abruptly, Erina was alarmed. What else could the King possible have done? She had said yes last night to his demands. With nothing else, she at least had expected Thranduil to keep his word to her and allow her friend to be safe but to her surprise, Terin was getting up and happily moving about the room.

  
“He came to me this morning where I was working outside the kitchens in the gardens. I admit I could barely speak the shock was so great.”

  
“What happened? What did Thranduil do?”

  
Folding Erina’s meager clothes out of the wardrobe and into a neat pile on the bed. “I stood there for what felt like many many minutes as he stared at me. What offense I had made, I did not know, but then he inclined his head and bade the guards to leave while he told me of his plans for you. He asked if I would be so kind as to accompany you as your personal servant since he knows there will be many unfamiliar situations of your new station for you to adjust to and you were not entirely comfortable with his decision to make you his Consort. He would prefer you to have the company of a friend. How could I deny to be with you? We have been close since we were children together? Oh, Erina I know you are upset but we will still be together.”

  
She could not feel any comfort in knowing Terin would be near. It had been a calculating move on Thranduil’s part no matter how nicely he worded the request and Erina could only acknowledge that once again things had been maneuvered to his advantage. Keeping Terin closer to his household would more than effectively assure Erina’s cooperation.

  
A knock at the door signaled the arrival of an elf maid with the day’s first meal, something which Erina usual partook of in the kitchens with the other maids. Word of her status change had already shifted and she was greeted once more with titles of ‘My Lady’ and even a curtsy when the maid left. Despite her efforts to drag her feet and stall with imaginary delays, she was efficiently transferred with all her meager belongings to a suite of rooms which she knew was somewhere close to the King’s personal area of the Palace. Her new accommodations consisted of a large anteroom with seating in front of a broad fireplace slightly less elaborate than the King’s, an area for bathing with soaking pool and the third room held a bed chamber so large it would have easily swallowed the rooms Erina had grown up in six times over.

  
In addition, there was the surprise of a balcony of her own positioned perfectly for viewing straight from the beautiful white ash carved bed. When rest came, she would be able to easily walk among the starlight in her mind for elves did not sleep in the traditional sense of humans. One thing, however, which all races shared, was the need for physicality and she could not help but coil back in horror upon the realization of the day when Thranduil would take her to bed in the very place he had given her to rest in. She could only pray that he would be kind when that day arrived.

  
Foregoing her new station and under Terin’s protests, Erina insisted on assisting in the unpacking and hanging of her own belongings needing something to steady the uneasiness that streaked through her veins. The small amount of items she owned however took little time. Three dresses - two for work in the grey mantle of serving elves and one in a light blue and nicer cut of fabric which was reserved only for special occasions or feasts. A small tapestry she had created with her mother as a girl of the woodland area. Looking about the richly appointed room, Erina sighed and set the piece aside. She would have to inquire as to if she would be allowed to hang it among the obviously much higher quality of furnishings and deeply skilled tapestries that covered the walls. Small mementos of her childhood and family Terin scattered among the mantle or on small tables throughout the room.

  
A tray of fresh fruit had been provided along with wine and a clear pitcher of water but Erina could draw no appetite to eat with. Terin stopped abruptly at her side and she looked up to see the form of the King. The movements by which he had entered so quiet neither of them had registered his presence. Today he wore an outer robe of intertwined leaf brocade in silver and rich underlay of tunic and breeches in deep blue that magnified the pale blue of his eyes and stark relief of white gold hair.

  
Straightening immediately, Erina bowed in deference. “Apologies, My Lord. I did not hear you enter.”

  
Footsteps silent, he moved about the room, observing the new additions and stopping briefly in front of her tapestry before pinning her with his gaze. “I trust your new accommodations are acceptable, Erina.”

  
The comment had been made as a statement and not a question.

  
“They are more than lovely. Thank you, my lord.”

  
Blue iced flicked briefly toward Terin. “You may leave us. My Lady will call if she has need of you.”

  
A silent bow and Terin was gone before Erina could say a word as if mist evaporating in the morning light leaving her alone with the King, whom she now had reason to fear. He approached her to stand close enough so his robes brushed her own. Not knowing what to do, she stared somewhere resolutely at the rich leaf brocade. The intertwined leaves a fascinating twist of pattern.

  
“Erina.” Snapped out of her viewings, she jolted. “You are no longer a servant. I realize this will take some adjusting for you but you will look me in the eye when I am present. There is no need for you to bow to me.”

  
Her eyes flew to his in shock. “My…My Lord?”

  
“You are now my Consort and Companion. Certain…privileges are allowed of familiarity and…intimacy between us. I encourage you to act it.”

  
“I do not wish to be familiar or …intimate with you.” At the flare of fire in his eyes, she added in a soft apology. “Your Majesty.”

  
Thranduil’s haughty stare traveled over her face and down the length of her. Erina focused somewhere just past his shoulder. “Your spirit will be something which will be enjoyed. Be assured that I am finding it a bonus to our arrangement. I shall enjoy guiding you to what pleases me.”

  
Fingers long and elegant trailed along the neckline of her dress. Modest as the cut was, Erina was fully aware of the strength that touched and the frailty of the fabric which covered her.

  
“You will dine with me in my chambers this evening. See that you wear something besides this.” Turning he strode to the door and paused to turn back with one last warning. “I shall expect you on time, Melui. See that you are there or I will take great pleasure in fetching you myself.”

  
After the King had left, for the second time that day, Erina sank on weak legs. This time to the floor where she trembled in fear for what the evening might entail.

  
***

  
The elf maid entered that evening with small hesitant steps though she tried to disguise them with an act of confidence. He watched as she spotted him and started to bow as was her custom. At the mere lift of his brow, Erina stopped and drew herself to her full height to wait.

  
“Your Majesty.”

  
The dress she wore caused him no end of irritation. She had chosen to defy the request and kept her servants garb but upon moving nearer to her, Thranduil realized she had indeed changed. The gown was a plain blue faded to all but grey. Clearly a costly fabric at one time but age had left the edges worn in places. He reached out to toy with the sleeve, caught Erina’s gaze upon him and the flinch she tried to hide at his touch. Wide and wary topaz eyes watched as he ran a finger along the demure cut which did nothing to reveal her charms. Some care had been taken with the long auburn tresses for the evening and were now woven in an intricate braid graced with a smattering of flowers down her back. One last Autumn flower in deeper crimson accented at just above her ear. Erina made for quite a breathtaking sight as she stood before him, like a flower herself, ready to bloom wide and open to greet the sun. Thranduil was more than pleased with his decision to utilize her for his own.

  
She would need to be clothed properly as befitted her new station. As the King’s consort, she could hardly wear rags. Thranduil critiqued his own lack of foresight in that particular area. Such a large detail to be missed and the mistake would be rectified immediately. His primary concern had been focused on selecting someone who could not have any connections for political gain.  
Her golden depths also revealed much as another fact was realized which had been missed in haste.

  
Erina might have shown defiance but she was also terrified of him. The quaking of her body underneath his fingers confirmed it. Such youth and gentle nature pulled at him of what he had asked and forced of her and so Thranduil sought to put her mind at ease as his hand fell away.

Once he had been capable of tenderness.

  
“You look lovely tonight, Erina. Thank you for joining me.” Holding his arm for her to take. “Let us eat. I have asked the kitchens to prepare dishes you enjoy. They have outdone themselves as always.” When she looked away from him in confusion at the closeness, he touched her chin gently to bring golden eyes back to his own.

  
“Do not forget where your eyes travel. There is no need to turn from me anymore.” Taking her hand, Thranduil placed it on his arm and led her to the balcony where a small table had been set with soft linens and candlelight waiting.

  
Dismissing the servant who had remained, he seated Erina himself and took his own place across from her after pouring them each a bit of wine into the thinly hammered gold goblets that graced the table.

  
“Tis the same wine you had last night.” He stated after Erina had taken a sip. At his comment, she set the vessel down.

  
“It is a very strong drink, my Lord. Extremely potent and makes my head spin.”

  
“I agree. This particular vintage from Lake town is meant as such. You will acquire a head for it in time.” And so saying, he served Erina himself since she would make no move toward the delicacies laid before them. Encouraging her to eat, Thranduil led the conversation with the skill of his years and sadly her discomfort with him only allowed for short or one worded answers.  
Setting her fork down, Erina sat fidgeting.

  
“Is there something you wish to ask of me, besides for me to release you from being my consort, Melui?” He could only lift his lips slightly at the flush that crossed her face.

  
“Should I ask, you would just deny me yet again, correct?”

  
“I would and for good reasons.” Inclining his head towards her. “All of which you already are aware of. You will not be released from being my Companion. Do not ask it again of me. What else may I answer for you?”

  
Silent she watched him and Thranduil did not miss the flash of fire in her golden eyes nor the quick set of mouth before she looked away to watch the night sky above them. After a few moments she turned back. The fire was admirable and spoke of the enjoyment they might have together when her unease around him abated with time.

  
“I wish to know what you expect of me in this role. What my duties shall be?”

  
Leaning back in his chair and straightening the cloth on his arms. “No one has ever explained the duties of the King’s Consort to you?” At Erina’s shake of head, Thranduil rose to stand at her chair and hold out a hand to assist her up. “It is understandable that you are unfamiliar with what the role means. I have never had one in my lifetime. Although, my father had a number over the years. Walk with me and we shall speak.”

  
When she only hesitated a brief moment before accepting his assistance, he considered the gesture a small victory to winning her over. The scent off her skin and hair rose up as she stood. An unusual combination of the flowers intertwined in her hair and honey which seemed appropriate when one considered the golden color of her eyes. Escorting Erina along, they advanced past the balcony toward a set of stairs which led to the walkways around the palace and eventually if they continued to the gardens themselves.

  
“Your duties are as follows, Erina. They are simple. You are to serve me and please me in all ways.” At her noticeable stiffening at his side, he continued. “If I require your presence at my side, you will be there. Be it at council meetings, feasts or social functions.” And because he knew she would most likely bolt, placed his hand over her’s on his arm. “The King’s Consort also shares other things, if required, much like we did tonight. Dinner, perhaps an outing on horseback.”

  
To his surprise, Erina gave a sigh of happiness. “You will have to forgive me, My Lord, but I am afraid I cannot fulfill that particular duty to you. I have never learn to ride.”

  
Feeling himself somewhat in a playful mood, the corner of his lips lifted again and Thranduil allowed her the victory briefly. “Then it will give me many hours of pleasure to teach you to ride.”  
Erina’s crestfallen face wrapped up the conversation and she walked again at his side like a wraith.

  
Drawing her down next to him to sit at one of the walkway benches. “No matter how old I grow, this remains one of my favorite places to come and watch the stars grow brighter before they dim again for the morning light.” She was as stiff as the rock walls of the palace behind them as she sat next to him.

  
“Lastly, as my consort, you will share intimacy with me, Erina, if I so desire your company in my bed.” His reward for honesty was a pallor to her face that drained to near white even in the dark of night. “Ahhh…I can see that particular duty you also do not wish to share with me either.”

  
Helpless tears fill eyes of brilliance in the dark of night and raised to meet his own. “No, I do not.”

  
“You have no experience in this area either?” When she refused to meet his eyes, Thranduil reached over to grab Erina’s opposite hand and lift it up to turn over. The scent off her skin once again crowded his mind. “My Melui, there is nothing that would give me greater pleasure than to guide you in that area.”

  
“Please, I beg you, My Lord. I will do as you wish in every area. Every single area except this one.”

  
For a moment once again, Thranduil wished that he could be the one to make her face shine in happiness so that when she looked at him it would be with warmth and light instead of hesitation and fear.

  
Time.

  
It would take time for her to trust. “In time, sweet Erina, I will prove you wrong. In a traditional courtship to find a Consort there would have been time to woe and court you to my side so that you would crave to be near me and desire my touch. As the situation has demanded haste, we have skipped those crucial steps. You do not know me beyond serving in my household. Nor have you reason to trust me yet, Erina. But in time, you shall. In the meantime,” Raising her hand up in his lips, Thranduil pressed a kiss to the top. “We shall explore, together, those things which were missed. You will allow me to court you when we are alone. I only ask that when others are around, you play the part of loving attendant. I will not harm you nor force you to my bed until you are ready, Melui."

  
“Why do you call me that?” Her voice a whisper of unease at the endearment.

  
“Because, you are Melui. You are sweetness and gentleness which shall be cherished and protected. I would ask Erina for you to give me permission to court you so that I may show you it is not all bad to be mine.”

  
Turning her hand over, he lifted her wrist to his lips, never letting go of her eyes when they flew to his in alarm. She tried briefly to pull out of his hold but he refused to let her draw away. The skin of her inner wrist was soft and delicate as he held her near. Honey, subtle and sweet, lingered and never breaking Erina’s gaze, Thranduil pressed a soft kiss to just at the point where the pulse of her heartbeat could be felt which scattered and began to race under his lips. Twin spots of pink darkened her cheeks and the equally soft pink of her lips parted open in surprise. A slow smile took his lips and he inclined his head toward her.

  
“I shall take that as a yes between us.”

  
The deepening of Erina’s color surprisingly enhanced his own enjoyment. Thranduil had only meant to show her there could be pleasure between them but Erina’s response was endearing and infused with an innocence which was rare in the world he lived in. He toyed with the thought of pressing his advantage to kiss her truly and decided the shy elf maid had endured enough in her fear of him for an evening. Perhaps seducing her over time would be a pleasure after all.

  
Rising to his feet. “Come, let us continue our walk. Tomorrow you may have some time to yourself until the early evening when I ask you join me. I shall send word as to where.” Switching subjects, Thranduil led her on through the paths and into the gardens below.


	3. The Consort

Erina sat the next morning while Terin played with different options for her hair in variations of up styles and down. Coiling the curls into intricate twists and designs as they had seen the gentry folk do for elaborate feasts and times of celebration. Wearing once again her servants garb as she wished to save her only nicer dress for dinner again later with the King. He had sent word for Erina to meet him in his chambers, in repeat of last night.

  
Thranduil had not hurt her as she had feared. When his fingers had first touched her dress, she had waited for the worst, instead, he had led her to dinner and spoken of various topics and interests to which she could barely reply in her fear of him.

  
Staring at the visage in the mirror, Erina saw her hand touch to the spot on her other wrist where Thranduil had kissed her. His touch had surprised her with tenderness and heat while the blue of his eyes held her enthralled. He wished to court her to allow her to be comfortable with him - another surprise and when she had mentioned the request to Terin, the only answer had been a shrug of shoulders and to say it made sense. His Majesty was no fool. The hours they spent together should be pleasant. Terin had even gone so far as to tease at the remembrance of how they had always wished, as young elflings, for an Male to court them and now Erina had the King himself to fulfill her dreams.

  
Erina could only fight the war inside of herself. Yes, Thranduil stated he would court her, but for how long would his patience hold before he pressed the superior advantage of strength. His hold upon her hand and arm had been one of finely tempered steel. She had never stood so close to him much less touched him in all the years she had served. The King not only held strength but immense power within as if a storm hovered upon the edge of breaking and would wreck terrible destruction if not for the immense control he exerted. His skills were legendary as a warrior and she used to listen to the tales as a young child of the battles he had fought. The power of that legend was terrifying to one who had never so much as had a kiss from a suitor.

  
A brief knock hit the door to her rooms which were abruptly opened to The King striding boldly inside. Jumping to her feet immediately beside Terin, she watch a trail of accompanying attendants enter behind him, all bearing piles of fabrics. To Erina and Terin’s shock, the most sought after dressmaker of the kingdom was the last to enter.

  
Thranduil stopped at her side and took her hand to brush his lips across the top of it. A half smile softened his face adding warmth. “Erina, my Melui, allow me to present Alariel, whose talent with needle and thread knows no equal.”

  
Bowing politely, Erina said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I have always admired your skill.”

  
Alariel observed her intently for a moment before giving a brief nod toward the King. “You are right. She is very sweet and will be a beautiful canvas to work with.”

  
“My Melui, Alariel is here to see to your wardrobe.”

  
“My Lord?” Erina looked at her King in confusion.

  
Thranduil led her a few feet apart from others and brushed her hair back from her face as he spoke softly. “As the King’s Consort, you hold an honored position in my house and will attend many gatherings at my side. You must dress appropriately for the occasion. Alariel is here to see that your beauty is shown to the utmost advantage.”

  
“But-“ She was silenced by the arch of his brow.

  
“I know you have clothes of your own, but you will need more. Were I to have courted you already, there would have been gifts to you and your household of precious treasures, fabrics, delicacies, and more to show my ability to care for you in the manner to which you were accustomed at your status.”

  
Glancing over at the small army of elves that were laying out and organizing items, Erina wished only to run and hide. She served others--that was the role she had always known. Being the center of attention was almost worst than the thought of being Consort. 

  
“There is no need of this, My King. I hold no status but of servant.” She pleaded, quite illl at ease with the thought of a fitting.

  
“I am aware of that. Regardless of your previous status, now you must dress accordingly. The grey no longer suits you nor does it show you at your best.”

  
“My Lady Erina, when you are ready?” Alariel called.

  
Erina tried one last beseeching look toward her King.

  
“She is ready.” He answered for her, cocking his head on a slight smile. “Merely shy as this is her first time.”

  
“Erina, come see these fabrics. This green and gold would suit you perfectly.”

  
Thranduil nodded. “Terin has a very good eye. Tis the fabric I have requested something very special to be made for you.”

  
Knowing any more protests were futile, Erina took a shaky breath and walked over to where the array of fabrics had been laid out in a shimmering sea of colors. Deep soft velvets, satins and silks, the likes of which only royalty wore. Laces and gauzes so fine they seemed crafted of water the way they flowed over her hands. Stepping onto a small raised platform, Erina was measured, fabrics draped and options selected or discard at the King's whim, who sat where he could observe the proceedings. There was a dizzying array of ribbons and scarves, slippers and boots, so that any activity from travel to visiting dignitaries was accounted for. She had always been astounded with the richness of the King’s wardrobe while she took care of his rooms and it seemed he would see the same done for his Consort.

  
It would not do for her to appear as less, she thought bitterly. At length, the decisions were made and Erina was left to her own again with Thranduil once again taking her hand and holding her gaze in the ice blue of his own while his lips touched her. This time, he lingered and the heat spread up her arm leaving her uncertain at the sensation and needing to look away from the penetrating stare. She could have sworn his fingers had brushed the inside of her wrist as he set her free and her heart had jumped erratically at the contact. Before the King, no male - except friends - had ever touched her and Erina had no comparison for what her body was doing nor what it meant. She only knew it scared her more to feel her body respond out of her control when she was near him.

  
“Which gown for tonight do you think?” Terin asked excitedly from the bed where the garments had been laid across.

  
Two had been altered immediately which the dress master had on hand to fit her frame until the rest of her wardrobe was finished. Soft leather slippers had also been left and an outer cape for warmth with the chill of Autumn’s end approaching.

  
“Erina?”

  
“The bronze.” She decided, letting out a breath.

  
“Wonderful. This light green is lovely but his Majesty was especially attentive when you wore this today.”

  
“Perhaps we should go with the other.”

  
Erina had no desire to make Thranduil more attentive to her but Terin was already lifting the gown and on a sigh, she removed the grey garb and allowed her friend to settle the dress over her head. A few adjustments of hooks and the gown was in place. Never had she worn anything like it. The bodice was fitted like a second skin with a lower swooping neckline, deeper than what she usually wore leaving her feeling exposed. The skirts were full and underlaid with a startling teal fabric that accentuated the bronze. Sleeves somewhat fitted at the top were left open at the wrist and fell away in a belled sweep of fabric. The visage in the mirror stared back at her while Terin adjusted her hair to complement the dress, pinning the sides of her hair up and letting the rest fall away down her back.

  
Erina did not recognize herself and wished more than anything for the worn grey dress back and for the King never to have noticed her.

  
***

  
“My Melui, the dress suits you well. An enchanting vision stands before me.” Thranduil spoke as he walked slowly around her to survey the results of the afternoon.

  
Locking her legs tighter and hiding her shaking hands in the folds of the dress, Erina glanced at him. “Thank you, My Lord. You have been very generous. I have never worn anything so fine before.” Saying the words she knew to be required of her.

  
Halting in front of her, Thranduil angled his head. “You speak as though the gown is mine. I assure you, Erina, it is yours to keep as is the rest of your new wardrobe. I was hoping you would wear this one for our evening together tonight.” Standing there, he kept his gaze upon her, never wavering until Erina almost squirmed under the stare.

  
“Have I done something wrong, your Majesty?”

  
“Not at all but I believe the gown requires something more. I have a gift for you, Erina.”

  
Startled, she could only gape at him. “That is not necessary, My Lord. I do not need another gift. You have been -“

  
A finger laid to her lips silenced her and Thranduil gave her an indulgent look. “When your King attempts to bestow upon you a gift, it is rude to persuade him otherwise, my dear.” Gesturing ahead of him. “The table in front of the mirror. Open the box, please.”

  
Erina moved to do as he asked and opened the small carved wooden box only to gasp at what lay within. A teardrop of topaz, the size of her thumb, set in twists of gold on a chain of the same reclined on a bed of blue velvet.

  
“The stone reminded me of your eyes.” Thranduil said, lifting the piece from it’s resting place. “Golden and filled with unexpected fire.” Standing behind her, he waited expectantly. “Lift your hair.”

  
Transfixed, she did as he asked and his arms surrounded her briefly so that the clasp could be fastened at her neck where the warmth of his hands lingered along her skin.. She watched as he looked down at her and his hand followed the chain downward to touch and hold the gem which lay now just at the length directly above the center of her breasts. Withdrawing from the nearness of his hand, Erina unconsciously moved backward before her mistake was realized, bringing her in closer proximity with her back against him. Thranduil’s eyes found hers in the mirror as his hands settled upon her shoulders.

  
“You are indeed a vision. I shall be hard pressed to keep your attention upon me once the rest of the court sees you, my dear. Many young swains will via for your attention.”

  
Lowering his head, the King placed a kiss to the curve of her shoulder just along the neck line. For the second time, Erina gasped in surprise. Not knowing what to do, she stood frozen as his mouth pressed again, traveling upward. Hovering just at her ear, his breath caressed her as much as his mouth sending a spike of heat across her skin.

  
“May I also request a gift from you in return, Erina?”

  
Hesitantly, she nodded. A bare movement.

  
Taking her chin gently between his fingers, Thranduil turned her to face him. One hand guided along her waist and kept her close to the long firm length of his body. All she could focus on was the broach at his chest of a large moonstone surrounded by antlers of the stag in the King’s insignia.

  
Tracing her face, he spoke. “You may give me, the gift of your smile. There has not been one to light your face in my presence since the moment we first talked of you being mine. I miss seeing it.”

  
“I am sorry, your Majesty, I have not felt very happy with your changes for me. I cannot help but feel a sense of loss.” She said, looking away from him in her sadness.

  
“Do not look away from me, Erina, when we speak.” Thranduil said gently but his voice carried nothing but authority and she worried of having offended him as he watched her with that ever penetrating stare that could chill a being to their bones. “It pains me that I have given you cause for sadness and if I am, also, not mistaken, you are somewhat afraid of me. Correct?”

  
“Yes.” She whispered and could not hide the quaking of her body anymore to be so close to him.

  
“I have given you my word, Melui. I would not see you harmed by myself or any other. You have no cause to trust me, so soon, but I ask that you keep your spirit open to me and allow us to become familiar with each other. In time, you will see what I say is true. Tonight after we dine, perhaps you might accompany me again to walk the paths among the stars and see the gardens. The moon will be full and bright to light our steps. If I am fortunate, you will grant me the small token of your smile among the flowers.”

  
He overwhelmed her simply with his nearness so much so that his touch threatened her very sense of peace.

  
“I shall try, My Lord. Tis a very small gift to give you when so much has been given.”

  
“And yet, it is more precious than anything because it will come from your heart.” His hand trailed farther down to rest just above where hers raced from being held in his arms.

  
Turning from her, Thranduil placed Erina’s hand on his arm and led her to dinner. Later on, under the cover of darkness and her cloak someone had fetched, she walked along next to her King. Her time with him had not been as awkward as last night and somehow a few responses had been spoken from her lips as he had set about charming Erina with tales of his youth and learning sword play. As they reached the gardens, now, brightly lit in moonlight with the layers and textures of flowers and shrubs glowing as if by magic with that lunar glow. Thranduil asked her to show him her favorite place among the secret paths, leaving her to tug occasionally on his arm to guide them along. It left her with a easing of her haunting fear of him to see he would allow her to move him so effortlessly.

  
“Here.” She spoke softly as they rounded a corner. “This spot is my favorite where the Iris bloom in Spring, then give way to roses in the summer and lilies. It’s endless color and life evolving. The moon flowers are blooming now.”

  
Even in the light of the moon you could make out the varying textures and scents that rose into the air to surround them. A waterfall fell from the small cliff that climbed upward ensuring water was available and added to the vista with the sound of its falls.

  
“Tis a beautiful place, Erina.”

  
She could not hold back the smile which rose to her lips as she looked around remembering the endless color. “It’s one of the few places in the palace that allows for full sunlight during the day. Perhaps it is why I like it best. The shadow on the Forest has not fallen here yet.”

  
Thranduil was silent for long moments making Erina finally turn back in hesitation only to find him watching her with a very warm look upon his face.

  
“Thank You.” He said.

  
“My Lord? What for?”

“For the gift of your smile and the way you shone bright like Elven starlight when you spoke of being here.”

  
“I did?” Erina said, looking down with alarm to the arm that encircled her waist and brought her back close to him.

  
“Yes, you did. Smile for me again now, fully, so that I might see it.”

  
The request was worded hopefully, with a bit of teasing so unexpected from the usual stern facade and Erina could not stop the shy smile that started and spread with the approving look of the King.

  
“Your smile is brighter than any jewel I could give to you. I shall endeavor to win more of them from you in future days.”


	4. Chapter 4

Indeed over the new few days and weeks, Thranduil was able to coax small smiles from Erina and once even a giggle escaped over something he said before her innate shyness crept back in. However, he took all occurrences as a positive. As her fear of him abated, she allowed him to be closer to her without stiffening and drawing back in surprise. It became one of the highlights of his days to look forward to the evenings they would spend together when he was not required for royal functions. As his consort, Thranduil would have preferred to have her with him at those events but chose not to push Erina until she was more confident with him and her new role.  The politics of being in court were not known to be kind to someone of a gentle nature.

  
Seeking ways to further win Erina’s affections, he called Terin before him in order to question her at length as to her Mistress’s likes and dislikes. Based on what she revealed, a plan was devised Thranduil felt sure to succeed and hopefully allow him the next stage of intimacy with Erina. The longing to kiss her had grown great inside of him. Just last night she had allowed, for the first time, to be held nestled with his arm around her as he read to her one of the ancient texts transcribing the ascension of their race into immortality.

  
The keys, he had learned, to Erina’s sweetness did not lay in the wealth, jewels or treasures he could give - her heart lay in the Earth and Woodland. Sending Erina a gift of a rare plantling or flower would leave her dreamy eyed and a soft smile playing on her pretty pink lips.  The project Thranduil had planned to win her over encompassed such. A large enough space was being cleared inside the palace underground which had access to the sun above. With the mirror design Thranduil had seen on his tour of Erebor, Elven engineers were now installing them along the tunnel shaft that allowed the light from above to be refocusing downward to whatever angle desired. Once the rays were focused properly, Erina could have a garden inside year round, even during the cold months of winter. Emissaries traveling far and wide were on a mission to bring back new cultivars for her to experiment with.

  
Thranduil observed her now circling among the cabinet members that had remained after the meeting in the great hall set aside for such things. He had encouraged Erina to join him today for the council of nobles gathering and to his pleasant surprise, she had come. Slipping quietly into the back with Terin at her side. Still as a mouse, she had sat during the proceedings with eyes of interest while listening intently. He knew later over dinner she would have questions since she had revealed a curious nature to all around her surroundings. Moving closer now to where the King sat, she held up a pitcher of water. Raising the glass, Thranduil inclined his head in a yes while admiring the curves and slimness of her form, clothed today in a royal blue color which set her hair off perfectly. The topaz pendant sparkled at her neck and he longed to touch the softness of her skin there and press his lips again to the soft curve of shoulder.

  
The one next to him leaned forward with interest. One whom he barely tolerated among the nobles.

  
“It seems a diamond in the rough can be found among the Silvan class, Thranduil. When next I look for a consort, I shall look to my servants for the selection or perhaps I shall wait until you are through with this one.”

  
Thranduil flicked a glance to the speaker and did not miss Erina stiffening in front of him, her eyes widen at the insult, nor the color of her cheeks draining to near white. More than anything he wished to hold her and give comfort but the gesture would show how much she was coming to mean to him. A weakness he could not let others see just yet instead he choose another tactic.

  
“Erina, Melui, I am almost finished here for the day. Why don’t you go ahead and I shall see you this evening.” He spoke kindly.

  
Waiting until she left, Thranduil allowed the conversation to swirl around him. Getting up, he went to the sideboard laden with delicacies. Carefully selecting a small piece to chew while he observed those still in attendance.

  
“Gilguther, anything?” he called to the one who had spoken so rudely.

  
“No, as I was saying that female of yours. A fine selection. Tell us, how is she truly in bed with you? All that fiery hair. One can only imagine.”

  
Thranduil walked back to the table, slipping a dagger out of his robes and letting it twirl idly across his fingers. Without even looking, he brought the dagger down with cold precision so hard the table shook with it.

  
Noting with irritation and disappointment, the Elf had moved his fingers slightly and Thranduil had missed. The blade lay buried now in-between the fingers instead of through the hand as intended. Shock and curses bled out but were immediately silenced when his hand closed around Gilguthur’s throat cutting off further upset. The remaining council members had fallen silent and made no move to assist at the fury which beat like a storm.

  
Thranduil’s voice reverberated off the chamber even though he spoke low and controlled as he leaned in.

  
“I will not tolerate your insults of My Consort. Regardless of her origins, she is My Lady and holds a high position of power, which, you would do well to remember, worm. You will afford her the respect of her station. Is that clear?”

  
The bulging eyes managed to nod in understanding. Regretfully, he loosened the grip allowing Gilguthur to sag to the ground. Sweeping the room in a single glance, he took pride of everyone in it drawing back from him.

  
“I trust everyone else is clear as well.” He stated coldly.

  
Shaky nods and murmurs of assent following him as he quit the room. Angry strides carried him down the halls only to be interrupted by an advisor to deal with a small matter of a complaint. At length and with help of the guards, he was able to locate Erina on one of the upper balcony terraces far from her section of the castle. Pale and trembling, she sat in the bite of the Autumn air which swept across the wood. Dismissing Terin with a nod, Thranduil removed his outer robe and settled the thick fabric across Erina’s shoulders, who jumped at his touch not having heard him arrive.

  
“Where is your cloak? You will catch a chill, Melui.” He said kindly.

  
Sitting beside her, Thranduil wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her close. Instead of the softness she had been lately, Erina remained stiff and rigid beside him. Weeks of persuading Erina to trust him slid away like snow melting in the sun. In that moment he wished that he had killed Gilguther.

  
She replied so softly, he almost missed the words. “I am sorry. I…I did not think of it.”

  
“No apologies are necessary.” Tipping her chin so she looked at him, Thranduil saw unmistakeable pain in the golden depths as he searched her face. Worse he saw the shame that another had so cruelly brought her. 

  
“Gilguther’s comment was unacceptable and has been dealt with. No one will dare speak or think such again. When you are in chambers with me alone it is okay be yourself, however, when you are present in council or other events _never_ allow them to see that their words have caused pain. You allow them the win when you do. Always hold yourself immune.”

  
Topaz eyes filled with her misery. “My Lord, will it happen as he said? Will you tire of me someday and another will take me then as if I were an object to be owned.”

  
“It will not. You are in control of your own destiny. No other may take you unless you allow it. The scroll I gave you states the rules quite clearly for Consorts. I encouraged you to read it, did you not?”

  
At Erina’s silence, Thranduil arched a brow and waited, extremely pleased, how for once, Erina did not look way from him in fear. Eventually, she did look out to the vista.

  
“Your Majesty, I...I cannot read.”

  
Understanding dawned at the confession. Gently smoothing back the hair at her temples. “Then I shall help you learn. T’will be something more we can do in our time together.”

  
Taking her hand, Thranduil brought it to kiss the inside of her delicate wrist, pleased yet again, how she responded with a small intake of breath at the contact. The fury that still beat inside of him lessened with the scent of her skin and he lingered to feel her softness for a moment.

  
“As for your first question. Will I tire of you? There is no reason for you to fear, Erina. You have proven to be an excellent choice. Today’s incident has caused you pain which I would take away if I could. Ask of me any boon and I would willingly give it to see you smile again. Do not let the comments of an inept fool cause you distress. Allow me to fix this between us.”

  
“Will…will you read again tonight to me, please.” She paused. “I…I very much enjoyed listening to your voice and the story you told.”

  
The small admission caused Erina to blush and draw her hand back as if she said to much, hesitating for a small breath, her fingers reached and brushed like a feather down the length of his hair. Topaz eyes followed the journey of her hand before raising shyly back up to meet his own.

  
It was the first Erina had willingly touched him.

  
Covering her hand with his own, Thranduil brought it back to his lips. “T’would be a great pleasure for me to do so for you.”

  
Despite the sadness which still clung, Erina’s smile bloomed and Thranduil brought her more comfortably to his side, resting her head upon his shoulder to sit there and enjoy the beauty of the late afternoon sun fading to dusk.


	5. Chapter 5

A new tapestry design grew, taking shape slowly. The need to capture the story which Thranduil had told on the first night he read to her had taken hold of her heart so that in the spare time Erina was allotted, she devoted to working on it. The silvery blonde hair of the hero she wove now and thoughts of her own King mixed with the threads. Of white and gold and silver. Feeling her cheeks heat, Erina took a breath. Thranduil’s long length of hair fascinated her. Without a doubt, the rest of the King had somehow started to fascinate her as well in the time that theynow spent together. He had begun to teach her the letters of the high Sindarin alphabet just as he said he would.  Laughing with Erina at her frustration to make the quill work correctly in clumsy fingers. To see the King smile and laugh that first time had stunned her with the transformation of his face. The stern and icy demeanor melting and giving way to something warm and open. A hint of the time before he had gone cold. 

  
The patience he showed continued to give her reassurance in his word not to harm her. In fact, he seemed to go at great lengths to put her at ease with him so that Erina no longer minded the evenings nor times he asked to spend together.

  
Yesterday, Thranduil had taken her to the stables and instructed her in a first equestrian lesson. The outing had gone well and Erina felt joy with the selection he chose for her to ride. A beautiful white mare with black leggings and mane and tail dark as midnight. As if the night and starlight had joined together to consider the markings. Tomorrow would be another equestrian lesson but this day, Thranduil had said something special was planned for their afternoon and evening together. His Majesty had looked positively secretive and the glint in his eyes had teased of something she might enjoy.

  
Erina wondered what could possibly elicit the almost playful mood. She wondered also when he would press his advantage toward intimacy. Already she had thought he would kiss her at any moment the way his eyes of icy blue would linger upon her lips. When he assisted her down from the horse yesterday, firm and capable hands had laid upon her waist and lifted her as if made of air out of the saddle. While being lowered to her feet, Erina had accidentally brushed the entire length of his body until her feet touched the ground. Holding her close, Thranduil’s hand had caressed down her back sending a shiver of heat with her hands trapped against the broad length of chest between them. She had felt, just for a moment, something might happen but an interruption from the stable hand broke the moment.

  
Those heated sparks were happening with increasing frequency every time he touched her lately and more than once Erina found herself wanting to touch back but not really knowing how nor what to do or say.

  
“My Lady, he will be here soon. You are not dressed yet.” Terin teased from where she stood in the doorway to the bedchamber.

“Just a few more minutes please, I wish to finish this section.”

  
“No. You said that a few minutes ago and still you stall for more time. Come. The King requested you wear something special for this afternoon.”

  
“You pick. All of them are special and so beautiful.” Erina smiled.

  
Alariel had outdone herself with Erina’s wardrobe. It still amazed her to open the wardrobe doors to see all the selections that crowded in. The dressmaker had even been kind enough to include updates, at the King’s request, for Terin’s wardrobe so that she too would not look the role of a servant but of lady's assistant. His thoughtfulness seemingly had no end and Erina glanced about her rooms to the beauty of the plants he had gifted her with that were scattered along surfaces of tables and mantles. Such ones of unusual fragrances and shapes she had not even known they existed. A trip to the library and with the help of historian to help read the complicated scrolls, she had committed to memory the unknowns and how to care for them. He had gifted her with her first book last night. Something so costly as paper was a dear item and beautifully illustrated with tales of the White City. 

  
“Erina.” Terin warned again and sighing she went to freshen up her appearance. Thranduil either spent their time together in her quarters or Erina came to him. Naught had been said of where tonight would be.

  
Efficient as always, Terin had laid out selections on the bed.

  
“The light green tonight, do you think?” Erina said looking between the bronze and the other. She had yet to wear the green.

  
“And your hair up. I’ve been experimenting and found the perfect style.”

  
Doffing the day dress, Erina was soon made ready and marveled at the off shoulder design that swept upward and full skirt which fell away in a waterfall of silk and layers of satin. Her hair swept upward tonight allowed the twists of curls to fall loosely from the top.

  
“Thank you Terin.” she said, just as the King entered and her breath caught at his magnificence, resplendent in dark green and silver tunic covering the soft deeper green of his trousers and high leather boots he wore. He’d just come from court judging by the high crown of woven berries and leaves upon his head adding to the grand height he already carried.

  
“You are ready.” He approved with a look over her. “Good.” Bowing over her hand, Thranduil caught Erina around the waist with one arm and pulled her closer. “As always, My Lady, You are exquisite.”

  
The compliment left her infused with happiness to think Thranduil thought so of her and her cheeks pinkened in response. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

  
Addressing Terin, he spoke further. “Lady Erina will have no further need of you tonight. The evening is yours to do as you wish, Terin.” Dismissing her.

  
Erina offered a shy smile when he turned back to her. “You have not said where we are to be tonight.”

  
“Hmmm…No, it seems, I have not, have I? You shall just have to wait and see, Melui.” The King replied, tucking her hand into his arm, Thranduil escorted her from the room holding onto the great mysterious secret he carried.

  
Leading them through winding archways and paths, down deep caverns and bridges Erina had never known existed until at one point he stopped.

  
Lifting a silken scarf into the air, Thranduil caught her gaze. “Will you trust me, Erina?”

  
Unsure of what the scarf meant, she nodded with reluctance.

  
Stepping behind Erina, Thranduil placed the cloth over her eyes and tied the cloth gently in place.

  
His voice a deep whisper of breath along her neck. “I wish to surprise you. These last steps, trust for me to get you there safely.”

  
Almost fearful with the new situation and the loss of her sight, the unease grew but she nodded yes, once more trusting Thranduil to keep his word as he had since the beginning. Her hand was settled in the strength of his own and she felt his arm come around her waist guiding her along.

  
“Long have I thought on tonight and hope you find beauty where I am taking you.” Thranduil spoke.

  
“I do not even know where we are in the castle. I have never been this far.” Erina replied, slowly beginning to feel more at ease with the strength of her King surrounding her and the warmth pressed against her side.

Every sense seemed tripled in sensitivity with the loss of vision. Dampness in the air around them settled on her skin and sounds multiplied many times over while her head filled with the scent of deep earth but also of the one next to her. A scent filled with frankincense, cedar and vertivert. One which pulsed with a pure raw power overlaying it all.

  
“We are almost there. A few more steps.”

  
As she moved forward with his guidance, a cool breeze touched her face. Automatically, her head lifted to feel it better and a smile spread across her face. “Are we outside?”

  
“Not quite. We are where the wind tunnels from above.” He said, stopping and moving behind her once more to where Erina felt again his breath at her nape. “Thank you for trusting me, My Melui.” Whispering at her ear, sending a shiver of heat along her spine and she startled in surprise.

  
A low hum and chuckle lingered in the air as long fingers came around and began to caress along her chin. “Did you know Erina, many races have points on the body which are highly sensitive? For Elves, it is our ears.”

  
To prove the point, a gentle stroke of his lips started at the tip of her ear and slid down to the lobe.

  
“Thranduil.” Erina cried out as her legs went weak and would have fallen if not for the steeled strength of arm which had wrapped around her waist.

  
The gesture was repeated, rocketing a whirlwind of sensations, leaving her head falling back on his shoulder. His lips pressed just below her ear, warm and firm.

  
“In all these many weeks together, ’tis the first you have spoken my name. Say it again. I’ve yearned to hear you say it.” He commanded.

  
The request was a whisper and hope for more while Thranduil’s fingers continued to play havoc across her jaw and throat. Warmth infused her very being with being surrounded by him and the name escaped her lips again.

  
“Keep your eyes closed, Erina.” The King whispered along the curve of her ear and another shudder escaped her body.

  
The sash was loosened and removed. Remembering the instructions, she did not dare to peak yet. Thranduil’s hands settled at her waist. The size of them easily spanning the circumference and thumbs stroked lazily along the base of her spine sending more slivers of heat spiking along her skin to settled deep within and lower adding to the weakness of her legs. Never had she felt so unsteady and her body not her own.

  
“You may look now.”

  
Opening her eyes and allowing them to adjust to the light, Erina’s hands flew to her mouth giving a gasp of surprise. Acres of soil had been moved and leveled into a cavernous space which was somehow brighter than the outside with the sun. Along the edges of the walls that rose high were pots of trees and planters of flowers laid out like sentinels waiting for orders in rigid rows.

  
Taking her hand and walking backwards, Thranduil tugged her forward deeper into the massive hall. “Tell me. What do you think?” He smiled, reminding her strangely of a hopeful boy, youthful and full of fun.

  
Looking around she could only marvel. “What is it? I have never seen such a space underground like this.”

  
The King stopped to bow lightly toward her. “It will be known as Erina’s Gardens.”

  
“My Lord?” She could only gape at him, utterly confused.

  
“The space is yours to do with as you wish. To create a garden of your own, anyway you would like to have it. If you wish for a waterfall, I will see it added in wherever you like. Hills and pathways? You have but to design it and they will come true as you envision.”

  
“But we have gardens outside the palace.” She pointed out while he happily pulled her toward where the planters and pots lay. Hundreds of them, if she were to guess.

  
“I am aware of that. However, winter will be here soon and no longer will you be able to go out until the cold abates to play with your plantings. Here, there will still be a way to create and let life grow around you.”

  
Nearing the greenery, she could see the many varieties and oddities Thranduil had gathered for the future garden and Erina could only marvel at the thought and planning he had placed into planning the gift and surprise. Of all the things gifted to her thus far, none touched her heart as much as this in the creation of such a place for her to feel at home in. Before becoming Consort, much time had been spent in off duty hours losing herself in the castle gardens and she sadly missed the times of planting, weeding and nurturing the tender buds to fruit and flower.  
Completely overwhelmed, she reached out to lightly touch the variegated leaf pattern on an as yet unknown plant. Silky on top and velvet underneath, the leafling waited for its permanent home.

  
“Tis such a wonderful gift, Your Majesty. You have been beyond generous with me. I shall enjoy many hours here in this beautiful place.” Lifting her eyes to look into his own. “I…I do not know how to begin to thank you.”

  
Taking her hand, Thranduil lifted it to his lips. “I am most happy you are pleased with the gift. As for a thank you - If you will allow it, may I offer a suggestion?”

  
“Of course.”

  
“You have something very special that I have wished for.”

  
Wrapping an arm around her waist, Thranduil drew her closer so she pressed lightly against the length of him. No longer did his touch make her tremble in fear of him as he was always careful with her person.

  
“Do you wish another smile?” She offered. “I’m afraid t’will be a poor thank you for something so grand.” Erina smiled, for the King would often tease lightly and ask for such between them.

  
“No, Melui Erina.” He said tipping her face up to his and she was held captive in the blue depths of his eyes. “No, tonight, I wish for a single kiss, granted from your lips.” Thranduil lowered his head to her’s and time held suspended between them as his lips hovered a mere breath away from her own. “Will you say yes, Erina? Will you grant me this kiss?”

  
Mesmerized in the spell surrounding them, she could offer no other answer.

  
“Yes.” She whispered and expected him to claim her, instead he held her there while his hand slid into her hair, scattering the pins which held the heavy mass in place allowing it to tumble freely, curtaining them in the intimacy of fiery curls.

  
The arm around her waist tightened to bring her impossibly closer till at last his lips touched her own. There was the surprise of utter and delicious heat before all ability to think fled and everything melted inside of her to at last know what it meant to be kissed. Soft and gentle, his lips plied against her own. Lengthening and drawing out the sensations of pleasure which coursed through her body like a river and settled to join the heat and ache left earlier. Thranduil slid away from her lips and she mourned the loss while he explored gently along her chin and jaw settling at her ear where he traveled the length whispering her name before coming back, claiming her again.

  
This time he lifted her to meet his mouth, firm and demanding upon her own. Caught in the storm, Erina could only hold on, clutching her hands in the cloth of his garment to anchor against the battery of sensations being experienced. A whimper or moan for mercy escaped and the kiss softened and gentled once more. The storm abating slowly and lingering in its wake was a now sweet and slow onslaught until she knew nothing but Thranduil.

  
Releasing her with obvious reluctance, he held her close, cradled in his arms. A hand full of strength and warmth framed her face just as carefully as if she were made of glass. Erina could not stop the blush that added to the already overwhelming heat of her skin.

  
Blinking, she drew a shaky breath to try and clear the dizziness of her head, for a moment she thought the King looked just as shaken as she felt but it was gone before she could decide.

  
“I must beg your forgiveness, My Lady.” Thranduil murmured.

  
“For what, My Lord.” She asked baffled.

  
A smile played at his lips adding to the devastating handsomeness he already possessed. “You granted me a kiss and I selfishly took two.”

  
Her smile escaped to join his own at the playful comment and Erina admitted truthfully. “I...I did not mind. Not for a gift so grand.”

  
Reaching up with a hesitant hand, she touched the hair that fell like silver rain following the silky length down the side of his face to where it met and tangled with her own. The contrast of his hair against the auburn was of pale starlight to meeting the sun. Full of the wonder of being kissed for the first time, slowly, her gaze traveled back upward to where she met his gaze.

Searching her face, a warm glow and sparkle lit the blue depths as he answered. “Then perhaps you will grant me another before our night is over.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

  
The taste of his Consort had proven addictive. Only one who had sampled such a precious gift would know the difference. Sweetness combined with the taste of honey yet Erina carried a yet unexplored aspect of fire and spice which set his body aflame. Never had Thranduil worked so hard to win the affections of a maiden except with his own beloved wife.

  
Their courtship, however, had been quite different. Being both of shared equal status and class, they had jested and sparred, trading witticisms and verbal barbs. Each knowing the game of courtship and the intended outcome of the dance before throwing caution to the wind and bonding before their wedding.

He had loved her beyond life itself and known no end of grief after she was gone.

  
And yet here he was with Erina feeling much like a bumbling young elf trying to win his first kiss.

  
What had started as a calculated move devoid of emotion now held him enthralled to seduce the shyest of caresses from the Elf maid. Of late, Thranduil was jealous of his own brilliant brainstorm. Yes, granting the gift of a personal garden was a win that garnered him the affections of her kisses but the gift also stole from him time.

  
Time which she now spent happily toiling in her growing gardens which was where he found Erina, yet again, today when he had a few moments free.

  
A fine debate and many designs had been drawn up and agonized over before decisions were made for what plant went where but the new landscape was taking shape nicely. Paths were being laid and soil moved into mounds. Large rocks located and also put into place to create variation and different layers of interest and texture. Even now, Thranduil stood with Erina unaware of his presence as a tender bud was carefully placed and soil patted around it where she knelt, bent over working in one of her plainest of gowns in a dark blue satin interlaced with a delicate corset styled bodice.

  
Even so, the garment failed to disguise the lithe form. His fingers itched to undo the lacing on the top and allow the curves to spill free and the fire in his blood flamed higher with wanting to feel her beneath him. He should have allowed her to keep the servant’s garb instead of instructing Terin to burn the wretched thing. At least then she had not been so tempting.

  
“You are never where I wish to find you anymore.” He teased walking up.

  
Erina started at his voice but smiled when she turned.

  
“Did I lose track of time again? Terin was suppose to come get me so that I might be ready for our outing.”

  
“She was. I met her along the way and told her I would fetch you.” He said, sitting down to face her where she knelt working

  
“Oh. I am almost done with this group of seedlings. Have I time to finish or should we go?” Erina smiled and brushed a hand across her cheek leaving a smudge of dirt making her look ever more like a young elfling playing outside.

  
Wetting the hem of his robe in the watering can that lay ready, Thranduil tipped her chin to remove the blemish now marring skin of perfect cream.

  
“We’ve time to finish, if you’ve time for a kiss for your King?” He said, indulging her yet again in her love of flowers.

  
Erina’s cheeks blushed lightly as he leaned in and she pressed a shy kiss which lingered for too short a moment.

  
When other’s were present, she was always more reserved. Capturing her chin, Thranduil held her gently and ran his tongue across her lower lip. The gasp at the unexpected move parted her lips to which he took full advantage, diving deeper to explore the honeyed depths. Until Erina pulled back to break the kiss, her hand resting on the collar of his robe, fingers just brushing along his neck as she glanced around to see who had noticed. A narrowing of the King’s eye sent everyone immediately back to their tasks at hand.

  
“My Lord, you make me forget myself.” She said shakily.

  
Nestled at her ear, he chuckled. “The feeling is mutual, my Melui.”

  
“Will you help me finish?”

  
It was his turn to look surprised and he inclined his head toward her. “Tis the first you have asked me to assist.”

  
Ducking her head sheepishly and picking up another plant, Erina glanced up at him on another smile. “I…I did not know if you would enjoy the task.”

  
“It would be a pleasure to help you. Tell me how you wish it look.” He said, feeling ridiculously pleased when her delicate hands placed the seedling in his own and he cupped his hands around hers relishing the warmth she held.

  
For a moment their eyes met again and Erina's lingered on his lips as if she wished to kiss him again but someone passing nearby reminded that they were not alone and she went back to her task.

 

 

The King knelt next to her cupping the delicate plant as gently as when he would hold her in his arms when they were alone. Erina knew she should have realized such. Thranduil was of the woods and Earth linked without boundaries to both. He would always take care and defend what he was apart of. That much she had come to know and trust. He showed that care now, the strong hands and lean long fingers setting the offering in place and carefully moving the soil into place around the roots and tender stem. She watched the capable hands work and blushed remembering the feel of them on her body when Thranduil kissed her of late.

  
They were clever and nimble, finding paths along her skin which were sensitive, where he would trace the curve of her back or happen to brush against the side of her breast. Each time he kissed her when they were in private, the caresses would last a little longer and linger in places of her body where no one had ever touched. Last night, she had been sitting in the King’s lap as the two of them worked at her reading. The pages lay long forgotten on the floor when he had distracted her with a stroke along the ear and stealing a kiss which lasted longer than she knew. His tongue tangling with hers making her head spin and body ache. They had been interrupted when a guard had knocked on the door, interrupting with an urgent message from the White Council. A low and vehement string of curses had bled out from her King before Thranduil swiftly kissed her and quit the chamber.

  
“How was court today?” She inquired, having learned that Thranduil needed to decompress with some of the trials of leadership and the irritation that came with the role.

He always seemed a little more relaxed afterward to have shed some of what he carried in private. She wondered occasionally if he felt lonely at times to possess such a position with no one to share the trials of leadership with. Especially now with his son so long gone.

  
“Monotonous as usual but all disputes are resolved at the moment. A contingent of dwarves arrives in at the end of the season we must prepare for. Foul and ill-mannered, there will be no end of breakage while they run amok in my halls and rumors have reached my ears of the grey wizard stumbling his way through my woods again. I expect he will arrive when he is ready to disrupt with tidings of woe.”

  
“You have said usually his warnings are accurate.”

  
“Indeed, this does not mean I enjoy his presence. He drinks way to much of my cellars and the infernal smoke ring that constantly surrounds his head makes me irritable.” He grumbled and Erina struggled not to laugh.

  
He has confessed one night how little love he held for Gandalf the Grey although to her the wizard was still somewhat of a mystery and Erina had never in her life laid eyes upon him. Perhaps when he arrived she could find the courage to brave the dealings of being at court. She still remembered the foul comment from Gilguther and had no wish to repeat the experience. In fact, she had passed the Elf Lord in the hallway some days ago and her skin still crawled at the way he had stopped to openly leer as she walked by. If Terin had not been with her, Erina fully believed he would have attempted to speak to her.

  
Terin had insisted Thranduil be made aware but Erina had made her promise to not mention it. He did not need to be angered once more where there was nothing to tell except that of someone watching her.

  
“When we are through here, you promised me you would go for another ride today in the woods after Mid-Day break.” Thranduil interrupted her thoughts, placing the next seedling next to hers and their hands joined together moving the soil.

  
“I have not forgotten.” Erina replied looking at him and how the silver hair fell held back by the crown. Today, it was the silver circlet entwined with leaves.

 

 

“No, merely distracted. Tis past the noon meal. Did you forget to eat again?” Thranduil asked. Planting with Erina was more pleasurable that he thought it would be. Soothing, in fact, just as she was to be around.

  
Her quick look away confirmed the statement. Standing up, he helped her to her feet. “Perhaps you will rest for a few moments with me.”

  
Inclining his head toward where the servants had laid a blanket and were setting out wine, fruit and refreshment for them.

  
Taking her hand in his to lead her over, Thranduil gave a stern word of warning to the guard as he passed. “See that we are left alone.”

  
Being King had certain advantages, the order had the area emptied within a single minute except for the two of them. If only he could just as easily command his Consort to bed with him but he had given his word to not force her and so he must stand by that. He would see her safe, even from himself, if need be.

  
Erina cleaned her hands in the basin provided and sat arranging legs underneath her and spreading the skirts to cover what he wished to see. Thranduil repeated the washing for himself and settled next to her on the blanket. Fighting the urge to ease his hands underneath the fabric to feel the softness he knew waited and wondered how long before he could coax her to being that comfortable with him.

  
Instead, he poured wine into clear goblets of crystal and gemstone, handing one to Erina and waiting patiently while she sipped before offering the platter of fruit, bread and cheese for them to break the day’s fast with.

  
“You seem to have become comfortable with your new role.” He observed. “Perhaps it is not so bad a thing as you once feared.”

  
“No, tis not. You have been so very kind and…you have kept your word to see me safe.” She said, lowering her eyes as if uncertain.

  
“I am glad. Now that your comfort has grown, I ask that you begin to join me when I am required for social functions in the evening times. With you, by my side, they will seem far less dull I imagine.”

  
An amused giggle escaped for Erina knew well how often Thranduil complained of the tediousness of state events. Often, he found the constant anger he felt softened somewhat just by being able to spend time with her afterward. Erina listened with open ears and attentiveness until he was finished with one rant or another. She had a quick mind and a well place comment would have him looking at a perplexing situation in a different light. Abruptly, her smiled died.

  
“Are you sure?” She asked, all of a sudden worried. “I do not wish to embarrass you with a mistake in social etiquette, My Lord.”

  
“Melui, you will never embarrass me. Remember my advice - never allow those around us, in public, see you react. Keep your pretty face neutral and your smile fake should their claws come out. I will not leave your side until you are ready for such a thing.” He promised.

  
Erina hesitated before responding, looking toward where the greenery was already starting to thrive. After a moment, she nodded as if a decision had been made.

  
“I will do as you ask.” Raising her eyes to meet his, she laid her hand over his. “And I shall look forward to sharing the time with you.”

  
An unexpected pleasure rose within Thranduil to hear the words spoken from her lips and seeing topaz eyes full of warmth. He could not resist leaning in to tease a kiss. Allowing his lips to hold just a breath to far away until Erina rose to meet them. Since they were alone, she allowed him far more advances than before, meeting his lips eagerly with no hesitation. Unable to stand the distance even though she sat right next to him, he lifted her onto his lap thrilling in the catch of breath from her at the move. Cradling her close to look up into an Elfin face so arresting in it’s delicate beauty, he marveled at all the years that had passed in which he had not fully noticed. Delving into the auburn hair that flowed down like fire, he found himself lost in the gold lidded beauty of her eyes yet again where his hand framed her face.

  
As if under the same spell, her own came up and soft fingers traced over down his face, a single finger settling to do the same over his lips. Sensing a new step between them, he allowed Erina the caress, letting her explore where she liked as her eyes traveled slowly over in mesmerized wonder.

  
“You are so very handsome.” She whispered. “Sometimes I wonder if this is all real or if I shall wake one day to cleaning the hearth again.

  
“Tis real, Erina. You will not wake to that ever again.” He spoke, sliding a thumb across the soft arch of her cheek, pulling her back to savor another tender kiss before laying his forehead to hers.

  
A lifetime of control struggled to bank the desire warring inside that wished only to lay her down upon the blanket and feel her limbs wrap in welcome around him. To sink into the heat he knew awaited now that it was waking up inside her.

  
“Do you still fear me, as you did in the beginning?” He asked and could not help but hold his breath waiting for the answer.

  
She hesitated yet again as she searched his face, uncertainty clouding her own.

  
Finally, she spoke on a soft voice and slight shake of head. “No… I fear myself more and what I am beginning to feel for you.”

  
“And what is that?”

  
“I fear when you touch me - how much I like it. The wonder I feel at your kiss and how my body does not feel my own. More… I fear at night when you leave and I still yearn for your touch and I do not understand why.”

  
A blush rose to near match the hair curtaining around them. The soft confession rocked Thranduil to his soul to hear his deepest desires for Erina revealed in return. Her body trembled slightly and teeth snuck out to worry at her lower lip.

  
“Would it help you to know that I feel the same? How I wish for your touch as well.” Taking her lips gently, he whispered. “You have me well ensnared, Erina, with no more than a sweet kiss from your lips.”

  
Alarm widened topaz eyes. “I did not mean to-.” he silenced her with a single finger.

  
“Shhh…This is a good thing between us. You wish for more. As do I.”

  
Unable to stand the distance, he brought her to kiss, deep and passionately.

  
“Where do you yearn for my touch, Melui” He asked.

  
She tried to duck her head but Thranduil captured her chin and slowly brought her eyes back to his. “I…I am embarrassed to say.”

  
“You have nothing to be embarrassed over. What your body is feeling is exactly what it should when we touch. Here?” He questioned and brushed his fingers down her ear. Following the elegant curve from tip to lobe. Teasing at the soft sensitive skin behind her ear until her eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure.

  
A shaky nod met him in answer. “Yes.”

  
“Perhaps here?” He whispered again against her lips, doing the same down the slender column of neck, his other hand holding her close to play at her lips and another kiss was placed lower. Tracing at her neck downward. “Do you still yearn for more?"

  
“Yes.” The word was a plea and yearning.

  
“Here?” Boldly, he brushed the back of his hand across her breast. A shudder escaped and he relished Erina’s fingers digging tightly into his shoulders.

  
“Please.” The soft plea murmured helplessly out as he at last let the weight of her breast settle into his hand, knowing she did not yet understand what was happening, he explored, slowly sending his thumb across the hardened nipple, circling the tight nub and Erina’s head fell back with a low moan, his name escaping breathlessly from her lips.

  
Thranduil had never dreamed his elf maid would be so incredibly responsive to the slightest touch nor his own body’s swift reaction to her sweet cries and giving nature. The neck line of her dress provided little barrier to his questing mouth nor the laces which parted freely with a single tug of the strings at the bodice. The fabric loosened and he spread it wide to savor the vision of soft curves barely covered anymore, now awaiting his attentions. Cupping her tender flesh once more, he was vaguely aware of laying her down on the blanket. The laces parted farther, giving way so that he could feel the warmth of her skin. This time, it was his hair curtaining them both and the jewel tone of Erina’s eyes shone bright with wonder at the newness of what sparkled inside of them.

  
“Do you know where my mouth wishes to go next?” He whispered across her face.

  
“No.”

  
“Here.” And he gently rolled the hardened tip of her breast, she arched back in response, lifting upward. Powerless, he gave into the gift being unknowingly given and fulfilled the wish he had long held. Lowering his mouth, at last, to lay claim to the offering awaiting his attention. Even an immortal could run out of patience at times and he greedily suckled the sweet silky softness of her breast, savoring the sounds which fell from her lips. Thranduil felt as though a God to know he was the first to make Erina feel this way and to experience it through her innocence was all the more intoxicating and heady, making his head swim with the feel of her so freely welcoming his touch.

  
Releasing the delicate tip, now tinted a deep rose from his mouth, he sent his lips across to its lonely twin, exploring and relishing how she now arched up like a bow when he drew her in. Giving and giving to what he needed from her.

 

 

The world had exploded under his touch. Her King’s mouth touching her in ways she’d never imagined after he had loosened the ties of her dress. Caressing her as much with his touch as he had with the seduction of his voice. Giving her no time to feel embarrassed, a storm had swept in sending her senses reeling. Not knowing what to do, Erina could only cling, her hands gripping tightly to the strong shoulders and arms that embraced her. Her body no longer her own with the uncontrolled heat racing through her veins and needing more. Silvered hair slid along her skin with his movements sending additional shivers of lightening dancing in the storm. Releasing her at last, she had but a moment to draw breath to try to calm her spinning head before Thranduil claimed her mouth in a surge of heated possessiveness, wicked and deeply searching, demanding her response.

  
And she met him desperately, wishing only for more of what he made her feel.

  
A hand slid down the length of her, branding in a streak of heat to settle at her leg. There was a light tease of cooler air that played along her skin as the skirt was eased up, his hand gliding now along the bare skin to rest at her thigh, fingers spreading wide and bold to hold her and Erina ached at the strength there and heavy leg that shifted to settle intimately between her own, drawing her ever closer to press along the long length and power of her King.

  
The heat that would curl inside of her at his touch of late settled deeper and throbbed making her thighs clench at some unknown need that echoed with the movements of his tongue, bold and searching with her own. Unable to stand the onslaught, she gasped in alarm against his mouth and the hand that had slid farther up to rest upon the curve of her hip.

  
The bold touch softened and slowed as did his lips upon her own, gentle yet thorough they continued to explore, easing her down carefully from the fullness of the storm which had threatened to overwhelm everything inside of her. With obvious reluctance, he let go of her only to feather more caresses along her lips, cheeks and eyes. Reassuring, comforting until she clung, seeking the safety Thranduil provided. A sanctuary within the world around them. A final kiss brushed her lips and she opened her eyes to the blue of his own gone deeper with what rode him making her breath catch once more as he stared down at her.

  
“My beauty, I fear you will drive me to madness with want for you.” He murmured at her lips causing her to look with amazement at him. “Tis true, I spoke no lie before of how you hold me enthralled.”

  
She traced the handsome face which held such incredible warmth and caring. Two things she had not thought possible so long ago from him and Erina’s heart yearned to know all of him. Not just the physical but the heart of him as well.

  
“I believe you hold me enthralled as well, My Lord.”

  
A slow smile spread across his face, a mixture of pleasure and affection as he lowered his head back to hers.

  
“Tis a shame we lie here in your beautiful gardens, were we but in my chambers, you would already be in my bed. The absence of our clothes would be even more preferable.”

  
The light teasing sent another gasp from her lips only to be captured against his own and the hand at her hip gave a fond squeeze before sliding slowly downward pulling the fabric of her skirt down with it to cover her once again. With obvious regret, the King stood and helped her to her feet.

  
“I believe there is still time for a ride through the woods this day and there I shall be far less tempted to ravish you.” He stated.

  
Ducking her head, Erina tried in vain to repair the bodice of the gown with hands that were still unsteady. Thranduil brushed them gently aside and redid the laces himself until she was once again covered. The intimacy of the act caused her to blush once more unable to meet his eyes.

  
The low laugh of the King filled the air and a hand snagged her own and Erina was pulled into his arms once more for a tender kiss that left her sliding her arms around his neck to hold onto as her head spun with the skill being applied and she felt her Lord's smile against her lips when he finished and Thranduil looked down upon her. The surprise of mischief danced in the icy blue depths.

  
“Next time, Melui, I shall make certain we are somewhere more private.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“He is not what I expected.”

“Oh.” A raise of thick sculpted eyebrow met her observation. Thranduil leaned into Erina’s ear from where they sat at their head of the great banquet hall table. “Pray tell me, how the wizard is not what you expected.”

“He is…mischievous.” Erina decided and wisely bit back a smile at the scowl on her King’s face.

“Mischievous?!?” Thranduil glowered toward the middle of the table where Gandalf sat entertaining an avid group of listener’s with yet another tale. “My dearest, I regret to be the one to disagree but you have mischievous confused with nuisance.”

A giggle snuck out and she hastily sobered, bringing the wine glass to her lips to hide another smile that wanted to creep out. Mithrandir or Gandalf the Grey had arrived two days prior and had kept Thranduil occupied in closed meetings ever since until Erina thought her handsome Elf might cheerfully lope the wizard’s head from his shoulders with his deadly honed sword. He stated as much the previous evening, groaning out loud with his head laying in Erina’s lap as she sat with fingers to his temples in a healing massage to try and alleviate the headache which had formed from the long day in session. Thranduil had muttered more than once about it being wretched ill luck to kill a wizard. The words had fallen from his beautiful lips and she’d struggled to offer what support she could. In all her time with him as Consort and even prior to serving his house, Erina had never seen him so irritable and wondered at how Mithrandir could upset him so.

To her great surprise, Thranduil had fallen asleep in her lap. Or at least what passed for sleep among the Elven race. Where they could rest and send their minds far afield to roam the starlight paths of the heavens above. Since they had been in her rooms at that time, Erina had had a few moments of uncertainty over what to do, battling the urge to lie down at his side to dream and star walk with Thranduil. Instead she had drawn a cover over his long body and fiercely guarded against any interruptions from the guards until Thranduil had awakened once more refreshed and more than grateful. His kiss had left her limp on the divan before his eyes roamed over her with a stated promise that Erina would be his the moment the wizard left his Kingdom leaving her dazed and aching fiercely at the promised intention.

Tonight was the feast of Ish Iliuien. The Feast of Star Light and Erina had been gifted with a gown of the wondrous gold and green brocade fabric seen at her initial fitting for wardrobe. Thranduil had ordered it made especially for this occasion as tonight was the first public appearance for Erina to attend with him. For her hair, he had also included topaz gems interwoven with golden leaves and vines, forming a circlet to match the pendant he had already given to her so long ago. Never before had she felt so beautiful as she did each time she met Thranduil’s warm gaze throughout the evening, for his approval was obvious and he’d already murmured, as dessert was served, how he wished to have her alone.

Strains of music swelled and floated in the air, lifting Erina’s soul to be so close to the center of the celebration instead of as before where she would have lingered at the edges — serving others.

Tonight, she held a secret. So greatly did she desire to dance, as the other nobility did, in that joyous song. Most especially, Erina wished to be in Thranduil’s arms while she did so — yet she dared not to ask. Never in all her years had she seen the King dance when she served under his household. The servants spoke in the lower halls during times of celebration that the King had not danced once since he had lost his Queen and Erina’s heart ached for the pain he must bear still, to this day, over such a loss.

And so, as to not burden him with her longing to flow with him in the great beauty of song, she stayed silent, contenting herself to be at his side and enjoy those around them. The great hall had been cleaned and decorated to perfection with firelight in the torches along the walls, greenery, ivy and flowers interwoven to drape

the long tables with their beautiful fragrance lifting in the air. Above them, spread out like a glittering carpet, the stars sparkled with an extra brilliance this night as though they knew they were on display.

A clearing of throat came from nearby and with it, a low groan from Thranduil close to her ear.

“Lady Erina, excuse my poorly timed intrusion but I must request a moment of Your Majesty’s time.” Gandalf said smiling kindly, leaning heavily on his staff as though weary. Grey hair and long beard flowing around him in messy tangles.

Just then a young elf —Lord Haldorn, Erina thought, remembering the many introductions of the evening, stepped up to bow over her hand, requesting a dance. She tried to politely decline but the wizard interrupted her reply.

“Oh, please. Do not feel the need to stay on my account. I’m quite sure Lord Thranduil would not mind. He will be quite happy to keep me entertained.”

Her King’s eyes flared briefly in a flash of anger and his head angled in such a way she knew his patience was running thin, leaving Erina heartily glad that weapons were forbidden at the feast. With a reluctant nod, Thranduil granted permission with a kiss to her hand.

“Hurry back, Melui.”

Not really knowing her role, Erina allowed the young Elf lord to lead her to the dancing area and take her into his arms, which did not feel nearly as comforting nor wonderful as her own Lord’s did. Assuredly handsome in his own right, Haldorn possessed the height and form known to all elves, carrying the light colored hair of Thranduil and his son with eyes of moss green. Extremely charming, Haldorn put her at ease and had her laughing as they whirled about the room. Every now and then Erina would cast her eyes to the head table and find Thranduil’s eyes fixed upon her, causing her to wish once more to be in his arms moving in the same steps to song and starlight.

 

Not that he was fond of dwarves, as a rule he found them somewhat revolting and merely tolerated them for trade reasons but at this moment Thranduil heartily wished to borrow their particular phrasing and tell the wizard to ishkh khakfe andu null.. Having come to within a hairsbreadth of finally having Erina share his bed and being thwarted by Mithrandir’s arrival that very same night left no end to the impatient frustration boiling inside and wondering if he would ever be free of him much less be able to court his Consort as he wished.

“If I did not know better, I would say you hold your Consort in high affections.” The wizard observed.

Thranduil ignored the intended probing and wished for the thousandth time for him to take a bath. In all the years he had walked, Thranduil still had come to no understanding of how Elrond enjoyed the meddlesome wretch’s company nor Galadriel for that matter.

But then she had always held strange ‘affections’ for the wizard that he cared not to think of. Instead, Thranduil focused a sharp eye toward Erina as she danced with Haldron - a lesser lord from one of the noble houses of the Woodland. Should the slightest sign of unhappiness cross her pretty face, Thranduil would dispatch the young mincing fop to the farthest and coldest reaches of the world he could think of.

The interest of the other young swains as she danced did not go unnoticed either from his observations and he understood their fascination as she moved like a dream with the gold and green swirling around her lithe form. Jealousy bit his heart, once more, to watch her in the arms of another.

There had been one, so very long ago, whom Thranduil had held and danced with during the joyful times of celebration of their Kingdom. Her vibrant soul, golden hair, and deeply blue-eyed beauty had been his home in the darkness of the world and no other had come close to his heart —until Erina.

Never could he love another as he once did his Queen, but his Consort brought something to his life that Thranduil had not known was missing.

To be in Erina’s presence brought peace.

A more valuable gift in this time of his many long years he could not think of and Thranduil wondered in a singular moment at the selfish way of which he had taken Erina, an innocent, from all she had ever known to make her the pawn in his pretense of appeasing the High Council. It surprised no one more than himself how much he was coming to care for her gentle spirit and the strength he did not think even Erina was aware of that she held.

 Mithrandir cleared his throat once more. A cough escaped around the pipe he smoked and another cough resulting in the usual expectant spasm until Thranduil rolled his eyes, took his eyes from Erina and passed his wine glass to aid. A hearty swallow was taken and a sign of thanks offered.

“You appear to be somewhere close to content these days. Having met young Erina, I now understand why. It is good that my suggestion of a companion has done you some good.”

“Many suggestions were offered during council.” Thranduil pointed out. “Yours was merely one of them.” He refused to allow one he did not prefer the company of to have a victory with his decisions as King.

Smoke swirled thick and cloying and Thranduil wished for Erina back close if for no other reason than the scent of her wearing the rose oil procured from the South would help clear his head and the headache starting to twitch it’s way back.

“Regardless of the choices presented, you have done well. She is unexpectedly sweet to match her beauty.”

With a nod of agreement, Thranduil acknowledge the truth. “Lady Erina is all of that and more.”

 

Laughing gaily and spinning once more in happiness, Haldorn stopped abruptly, catching Erina at his side for her to see Lord Gilguther standing boldly before them. Her inside’s froze at the look upon his face which once again made her skin crawl as he offered a bow, coated with insolence at having to do so. Erina knew without having to ask that the Elf Lord saw her as little more than a servant regardless of the change and had continued to be a shadow in her footsteps.

“Pardon, young Haldorn. You are keeping such a prize to yourself. Others, myself included, would enjoy the great pleasure of dancing with the King’s consort.”

Remembering what Thranduil had taught her, Erina straightened her shoulders. She would not give this one the satisfaction. “Forgive me, my lord, I must offer my apologies. I find myself in need of rest.”

“I must insist. A short dance, if you will. You did not look fatigued at all a moment ago. In fact, you looked extremely…energetic.”

An arrowed look was sent to Haldorn who, being of a lesser rank, offered a bow and his thanks to Erina and left, leaving her insides turned to jelly with Gilguther so near and no idea of how to politely leave without causing a scene. Others were already pausing to watch and she did not want to do the unthinkable and embarrass The King with a mistake in social manners.

An arm was placed around her waist and Gilguther’s hand took hers with none of the warmth of Thranduil’s but cold as though of a snake as he drew her in to the music.

“Show me the grace you demonstrated so well.”

Try as she might to move as she had before, Erina’s feet stumbled in her abhorrence of his touch -- to keep distance between them-- and she accidentally trod upon his foot. A loud grunt of pain hissed out and a glare speared her in Gilguther’s displeasure. Fingers tightened cruelly on her waist in that upset causing her to wince in at the terrible pain. 

“Our King has had us all fooled with your beauty and seeming elegance. It appears you are indeed still nothing more than the worthless refuse of the lower class, after all.”

Fear enveloped Erina. “I… I am sorry, my lord.”

“And so very eloquent as well.” Gilguther sneered. “Do you enjoy belonging to the King? Spreading your legs under him, night after night? I imagine he will bore quite easily with you after awhile. It only amazes me how you haven’t already.” He studied her like he would a smear on the wall. “Such a simple girl.”

 

“What do you make of reports from the North? That the fortress of Dol Gulther is once more being refortified?”

“Your report is the only one being presented to me, just I have said every time you insist upon speaking to me. The fortress was routed long ago after the battle in front of the gates of Erebor.”

The wizard offered a look of sheepishness that was not to be mistaken by the steel shining in his blue eyes. A game both of them knew well and circled around like two wolves vying for higher ground.

“I would be inclined to humor you, Mithrandir, if you would but lower yourself to bathe before we meet again. The stench from your clothes is unbearable.” Thranduil peevishly pointed out, sparing a glance with irritation growing each second.

“The level of my cleanliness is not the topic at hand.” Mithrandir spoke urgently.

“No, It is not but I will send scouts to confirm your suspicions if it will but put your mind at ease and allow you to stop badgering me. I have other matters that require my attention.”

Considering the topic finished, Thranduil dismissed the wizard and cast his gaze for Erina among the crowd. The scene that met his eye had him surging from his chair and stalking toward the filth whom he had tolerated far too long. Fury rode high as he moved forward parting the crowd like water.

How long had Erina been in distress while he had been distracted by inane conversation?

Reaching for the sword at his side, Thranduil cursed silently remembering they were at a celebration. Other options were available, however, and he signaled the guards to follow.

 

Erina did not know how to escape the one who held her prisoner, unless she gave into the fear and started to scream. Foul hurtful comments sliced viscously, bringing her almost to tears, even though she knew Thranduil would never think such of her. Never once had her King lied to her and promised only the truth between them from the beginning. She held tight to that truth while her soul curled inside to hide in revulsion of the horror of what touched her.

Suddenly, Erina’s arm was caught, jerked and she was spun into Thranduil’s arms. The moment’s relief of knowing she was safe and secure again washed in like a warm wave of fire burning away the cold. That was quickly replaced by worry over the intense wrath riding Thranduil’s face even though his hand’s stayed tender upon her.

His voice rang like cold steel, silencing the audience and music at once. “Once more, you have chose to defy me.”

Gilguther threw a look of haughty contempt in challenge. “There has been no crime committed. I have merely danced with the King’s Consort.”

Thranduil smiled, a thin stretching of lips, and Erina tried to take a step back at the power which blasted out like a storm about them but couldn’t while being held.

Whipping in intensity, the storm radiated, reminded her of who exactly held her —the greatest and most powerful King of their time. A warrior of unequaled strength, cunning and agility. Never had Thranduil scared her more with a single smile — so cold it seemed carved from stone. Blue eyes, frosted to glacial chips, glittered in fury and she prayed to never incur his wrath. Even worse was the absolute calm when he spoke in a voice that cut like a sword.

“I believe, Gilguther, there has been a misunderstanding between us of what denotes a crime. You assumed that it is okay to touch what is mine when a clear warning had been given. Allow me to correct your error.”

Thranduil cast a glance to either side. Guards, Erina had not noticed, seized the Elf Lord under the arms and hauled him away. The protests and obscenities hurled out from her would be attacker fell on deaf ears as he was ignored by all present.

The music resumed back as if it had never been interrupted, continuing the celebration while leaving her standing in his embrace.

“Are you alright?” Thranduil asked, concern riding his face and the low trace of anger still palpable in his voice.

Erina let out a shaky breath. “I am now, My Lord.”

“You have my deepest apologies, dear one. The wizard,” He growled out the word. “had me distracted. Do you wish to leave?”

“No. No, I am fine, now that you are near.” She said softly so that others would not hear.

The thought of Gilguther still made her shiver and she burrowed closer to the warmth beside her. Thranduil’s arms stayed around to hold her as they would when they were alone, with her face close to his neck. His rich scent infused further with each breath, washing away the fear from one so foul.

“I could not bear his touch. T’was horrible.” She whispered. “I felt as though a part of me was dying.”

Gently cupping her face, Thranduil searched as if looking for any further signs of distress. “You are purity and light, therefore, very sensitive to one of less noble intentions. _Never_ will I allow such to happen to you again.”

“Thank you. I am so very glad you came to save me.” Looking around, Erina remembered abruptly they still stood in the middle of the whirling crowd. “We should sit.”

Stepping back, she made to go back to the head table yet her Lord stopped her and his request left her stunned as he drew her back into his arms again.

“Dance with me, Erina? Make this night bearable until we are alone again.”

Thranduil settled them much as the other had with his arm around her waist and her hand in his own, except this time, her heart leapt at his touch to be so near as the music swelled around them and a smile bloomed on Erina’s face at the warmth and approval of her King’s matching smile as they swept across the floor; completely enthralled in his embrace and the sureness of his steps while he guided her along; losing herself to a wish come true of dancing with Thranduil until the song ended and applause broke out. Erina realized, in that moment, they were the only ones upon the dance floor — for the crowd had stopped to watch their movements together and to see their King dance once more after so many long years.

Thranduil bent to her ear as she looked around, unsure.

“I believe, Melui, that you have charmed every soul in sight.” Tipping her chin up, a small smile played on his handsome face. “As you have charmed me since the moment you became mine.”

Flushing under the praise, Thranduil gave a regal nod to the crowd, the music resumed and he took Erina in his arms once more.

“Share this night, dance with me until the starlight fades to day.”

Those beautifully said words stole the remainder of Erina’s heart so that she knew her King was the only one she would ever love. Her steps became unthinking and moved as if an extension of the songs filling her soul as they both glided effortlessly in the joy of celebration. The night sky above sparkled down and the whole of the Woodland Kingdom sung in jubilation around them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The blessed feast of Ish Iliuien was finished at last encompassing an evening and night with Erina he had not even thought possible. As hoped, Erina alleviated much of the boredom that came part and parcel with events of state. And he had danced. For the first time in eons, he had danced and still marveled at the ease with which the movements had come back.

“My Lord, ’twas the most wonderful night.” Erina said, dancing away in front of him on a happy twirl as they walked to their chambers.

Much like a child playing in a new found freedom, her steps still moved to a song only Erina heard and Thranduil smiled as he followed, watching the exquisite long auburn hair flying in the candlelight as she went, enjoying her antics and the endearing behavior of youth. Oh, to be so uninhibited again or perhaps the freedom was from the many sips of wine he’d encouraged from the never empty glass they had shared during the night as it brought her back into his embrace more often than not.

Escorting his Consort inside, Thranduil closed the door to his chambers. The soft click of the lock stopped Erina mid-twirl and she stood there for a moment on the edge to be alone with him before smiling and circling once more about the room.

“We are tired and in need of rest. Come, help me out of these clothes.” He coaxed her back to where he was.

With a sweet smile, Erina came to stand in front of him, golden eyes sparkling from too much drink and being up all night as she tried to focus and do as he directed. Easing the outer robe from his shoulders, he loved how her hands lingered to explore his shoulders and arms. Taking the garment to fold, Erina laid it carefully across the back of the divan before coming back. Teeth snuck out to play uncertainly at her lower lip with this new task and activity between them of undressing him and her eyes fixed on the broach of twisted antlers at his throat centered with an amethyst jewel. Fingers worked to unfasten the complicated clasp and he waited patiently until it released at last and the top of his tunic parted and the broach fell unheeded to the floor beside them as her lips parted on a inhalation of breath.

 

Erina stared at the expanse of throat and chest bared with the removal of Thranduil’s broach and his top loosened, fascinated with the amount of skin and wondering at the urge to kiss there. With a quick glance upward, she saw the steady observation of her Lord and knew he would allow the touch as he always did between them — encouraging her to follow what she wished to explore and so Erina traced the lines of the high collar down and ran her fingers at the edges to feel the heat of his skin so firm yet softer than she anticipated with the scent of him curling like smoke to her mind sending the spinning in her head even more so. Raising up, she pressed her lips there and felt the thick pulse under his skin, tantalizing in a song of it’s own making and it’s beat quickened under her touch, much as her own did when Thranduil would touch her. His breath caressed her ear sending a shudder through her body while his hands came up to span her waist.

“I want you near. Rest here with me?” He asked, his lips followed and the shudder gave way to fascinating sparks of heat traveling down her skin along with the nerves that crept up all of a sudden to think his patience might have ended. Suddenly weak, she gripped at his shoulders.

“You…You wish to…”

His mouth curved at her neck in a hum of pleasure and a hearty sigh of regret was given, in addition to the trail of kisses being laid down.

“No. Not at this moment. Not until I am assured of no interruptions.”

“Such as wizards?” Unable to stop from teasing him, Erina lay her head upon his shoulder as she loved to do, knowing from his words that she had nothing to worry over.

“Exactly.” Thranduil stated vehemently causing her to giggle. Bending, her Lord shifted to lift Erina in his arms and she gave a cry of surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold on. The easy strength more than apparent as he carried her effortlessly through the rooms to the richly appointed bed chamber.

“Should Mithrandir blunder his way in then, I promise the next step on his journey to becoming a White Wizard shall be greatly accelerated.” Placing her upon the great carved bed, he stood looking at her. “Now, you are exactly where you are meant to be.” He stated before settling next to her, still very much clothed.

Thranduil lay back among the generous pillows, long silvered hair streaming across and over the silk bedding and she could not think of another Elf so wonderful to look at. Holding out an arm to her, Erina curled into his side.

“Rest, My Melui.” His lips found her’s in a slow glide of a whisper’s touch, sending shivers across her skin to lay so intimately with him in order to rest. Something they had not yet done together. “You have my word, you are quite safe from being ravished as I truly wish to do.”

“Someday, I shall not be safe from you. What then?” She could not help the giggle that escaped, trailing fingers over his throat and down to the bare chest, knowing even doing as he had encouraged, it was surely dangerous to tempt him so. Thranduil’s hand stopped her explorations to lace their fingers together.

His expression was one of absolute certainty while holding her near. “Then, dearest one, we shall find out which of us will be the happier at the end of the ravishment.”

A caress was sent down her spine of promised passion, settling at her hip to bring her higher for a deeper connection. The utter confidence of his words and kiss reminded Erina of just how inexperienced she was as to what would lay ahead between them, yet she knew, without a doubt, her King would keep his word and take care with her when the time came. Considering rest the better option instead of teasing him further, she sank into the warmth and rhythm of Thranduil’s heartbeat, the silk of his hair under her face and hand, tangling with her own. It penetrated her very being, creating a sense of safety she had not known possible, drawing her to sleep.

“Thranduil, I am glad my first time will be with you.” Erina murmured. Lulled by the comfort he offered and the hand which continued to stroke along her back over and over again, she was soon lost to the stars.

 

Thranduil held on to Erina laying in his arms. Her sweetness and light now limp with the exhaustion he had recognized and knew she denied while she danced. Gilguthers attack on one so fair of spirit was akin to darkness draining light.Knowing the signs, he’d insisted to bring her to his rooms, directing Erina’s steps to his advantage until she was behind his locked door. He told himself it was to ensure she did not wake in fear remembering the incident. Gilguther would be dealt with— in time — but the burning rage Thranduil carried inside needed to calm some, so, for the time being, the foul roach would rot for daring what he did. The only reason he had not killed the Elf on sight was that no harm had been done to Erina other than to scare the blood from her face. How pale she had been when he pulled her from Gilguther. 

While Erina rested, he traced her features, enchanted at how the long dark lashes swept downward, hiding the mystery of golden topaz eyes. Soft and tempting lips, relaxed in sleep, the corners curved up in a whisper of a smile at his touch. The was the first an Elf maid had been allowed in his bed in so long and Thranduil only felt a sense of rightness for it be Erina to rest with. Others he had taken physically, yes, but none had shared his bed since his Queen.

Erina’s hand spread and shifted, sliding up his chest to rest at his nape, delicate fingers tangled in his hair, stroking along the warmth she found there like a kitten before settling back to stillness. Desire hit like an erupting storm and he regretted heartily the decision to wait. If not for the wizard in his palace right now, Erina would have already be his in every way but Mithrandir had an uncanny habit of rude interruptions.

Once Erina joined Thranduil in his bed — minus her clothes — he had no intention of allowing her out of it for a least a week. Perhaps more.

And yet he remembered, as he drifted away to join Erina in rest, the last words she’d spoken which had created a great pleasure and also a very intense guilt in her comfort of being with him— the same feeling he had experienced earlier in the evening for having uprooted her life.

***

The morning sun had drifted higher, peaked in the sky and shifted to later afternoon when Erina came back to her body only to feel on fire with Thranduil’s mouth at her neck and their limbs tangled together before he took her lips boldly,demanding her to respond.Most decidedly, it had been the best way to wake up and even more unfortunate when his servant had walked in with the mid-day meal only to almost bobble the tray in surprise at finding the two of them in bed together, having long grown accustomed to their separate quarters. Erina’s squeal had broken the mood and sent her almost lover growling into the bedcovers in frustration next to her. Recovering with a bit of begrudging grace, Thranduil had stayed there on his side, propped up among the pillows, watching with warm eyes upon her while Terin was called and Erina was readied for the day as they waited for her meal to arrive also, so, that they might dine together. 

Having never had anyone other than Terin assist her, Erina was a bit hesitant to undress in front of Her Lord but Terin kept her thankfully shadowed behind the dressing screen until a sound of surprise went up from her friend when the gown from the prior evening was removed. 

“What is wrong?” Thranduil called urgently from across the room and Erina heard him move from the bed. Terin’s gaze was fixed to her waist and the large bruise that had formed there. Memories of how it had happened crashed back in with a wash of nausea. Desperately, Erina motioned with pleading hands for Terin to stay silent. 

“Answer me. Now! Terin, why did you cry out?” 

For once, her friend refused to stay quiet. “Lady Erina. She…She is injured, My Lord.” 

With a low hiss of reproach, Erina hastened to explain. “I am fine. Merely, a bump from clumsiness. It is nothing.” His anger would be so great to see what Gilguther had done to her and she hurried to pull the new dress on.

The screen was lifted away by an annoyed King, set aside and not having time to secure the back, Erina clasped the gown up to cover herself, and offered a smile of apology for disturbing his relaxation.

Thranduil did not look at all amused. “Show me where.” He ordered. 

“Here, My Lord.” Terin indicated as Erina stood frozen. 

With careful hands, the fabric was eased aside and he took in the harsh black and blue bruises marring her waist and hip. Thranduil’s face stayed made of stone but power blasted like fury from the King mimicking the storm of last night — only worse — and Erina quaked but stood her ground. 

“Out.” 

The single word echoed like a boom of thunder. Without another sound, both Terin and his servant ran from the room to avoid his wrath. 

Crystalline blue eyes pinned her to the floor. “How did you get these? Do not lie to me this time.”

Knowing the possibilities of what might happen, she tried instead to assure him. “It does not matter how. I am fine. It does not hurt at all. Please, believe me.” 

Thranduil touched along the bruising following the lines of clearly imprinted fingers. “Gilguther!” Grinding out the name, a bottomless dark began to swirl within the the icy blue and she could not help but to look away.

At Erina’s silence, he only took her chin and forced her gaze to his. “Answer me.”

“Yes.”

“When?” 

“When…when we were dancing. Before you came. He…He was upset…It does not matter, I am alright. You saved me.” She pleaded for him to calm. 

A look of aching regret and sorrow passed his face mixing with the anger. “You were hurt. I will kill him for touching you.” 

“Please, no.” Urgently, she reached up to touch his face. To comfort and beg him to listen. “Please, I could not bear to have you take a life because of me. I am not worth that.” 

“You are worth everything, _Melui.”_ Going to his knees before her, Thranduil exposed the bruise once more. “Never will you be harmed again. He will be dealt with.” 

Spreading his hand upon her waist, Thranduil closed his eyes, whispering words she did not recognize.Erina stood, stunned, as a golden light radiated from his hand and spread, infusing into her skin, penetrating and deep so that when he took his hand away the marks were vanished. 

“How did you?” She wondered. 

“All King’s are gifted with healing powers. I will not let his mark stay on you for a single second longer.” He explained and pressed a kiss to where he had healed, lingering as his lips explored with a tender rain of kisses until Erina sank into his arms on the floor where he held her cradled in his lap. She faced down the fury he still barely held in check. 

“Promise me. You will not kill him?”

“Erina, do not fool yourself. He is foul. Vermin. If ever he had the chance, there would be no hesitation to hurt you or worse. I am King and it is my duty to protect those under me. Do not ask this of me?” 

Understanding that she had overstepped where she shouldn’t added to the agony over the situation and Erina nodded. 

“Then I will not. You have spoken of the lives you have taken and all the many battles you have fought over so many years. Know that there is no need to add another to your soul. I am safe with you.”

Thranduil searched her face and brushed back the hair that had fallen in disarray, gently tucking it behind her ear and finally nodded. “For you, I will think on the matter, for your happiness means much to me, but know this, Erina, should he come near you once more, there will be no more debate between us. Nothing you say will stop me. I will end him.” 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mithrandir blessed them with his presence a few more days before disappearing one morning when the servants found his room completely empty. When Erina asked Thranduil about it, he could only shrugged and give a weary roll of his neck saying that it was Mithrandir’s usual. During which time that he had still been with them, Thranduil had toyed between allowing Gilguther to rot for eternity or a duel to the death since he greatly wished to slice as many parts off as he could from one who dared touch what was his. T’would hardly be a decent match anyway since the roach barely know one end of the sword from another.

But for Erina’s sake he tried to come up with another way. One that would be a suitable punishment for the Elf. There had been many times over the years that Gilguther had challenged The King’s decisions and Thranduil did not care for sending him to some faraway outpost where it would be too easy to slip away and perhaps return and take revenge — attacking Erina outright just to spite the King.

That matter weighed heavily upon his mind as did another — one of moral conscious

Dancing with Erina that night had brought a clarity. He wanted his Consort. Without a doubt, she stirred his body and soul like no other had since his first love and yet following the holiday he understand fully what he had taken from her.

 He’d stolen that choice for Erina to find love. Taken away her desire for more —for a family and a child of her own and he remembered the coldness in his heart informing her of that decision and the helpless tears which had fallen at the decree.

Should she have that desire returned — what would Erina decide? Would she yearn to find a husband to care for her and offer that ‘more?’ No doubt she would have many suitors to select from. Since the feast, there was no end to the amount of admirers maneuvering for attention when she walked with him in the hallowed halls of the castle together or when she attended sessions. Many vying for a few words or a smile granted shyly at all the attention. He had sent more than one of them slinking away with a narrowed glance for daring to approach Erina. She had even attended one of his weapons trainings causing no end of distraction to his warriors. Thranduil could not fault them as he had been distracted with her near as well.

Truthfully, there was little he could offer except that of himself. Long minutes Thranduil would lose to the war within and each time he spent with Erina, he cherished more than all the jewels in his possession, for in her shy and sweet way, Erina had calmed the anger and raging despair that had lived inside his heart and soul so long he greatly feared, without her, he would slide back into that black cavern he had lived inside his mind for so long. It was still a revelation to realize he could exist again without it.

To give Erina that choice became his greatest torment and yet in his deep caring of her…How could he not offer her more?

***

Two weeks later, Erina lay in his arms after waking from resting with him. She now slept in his bed most every night or Thranduil came to hers. He saw no reason to be apart from her any longer. Most especially if he made the decision to set her free…

This morning, he was in her chambers and probably soon Terin would be knocking softly on the door to see if her mistress was up. Delicate tapered fingers traced at the edges of his sleeve.

“Something troubles you?” He observed.

“What will become of him?” She asked softly.

He did not need to ask of whom she meant. For Erina knew Court and the ruling was scheduled for today and Thranduil could no longer deny the pressure from Gilguther’s household for a decision although it had been near a fortnight.

“Gilguther will be banished to Loth Lorien. Lady Galadriel has agreed to keep an eye upon him. With her ever watchful eye, I am assured he will not step out of line.”

Erina was silent a few moments and he could feel the sadness take her.

“I cannot imagine what it would be like to be sent away from all you know.”

“Do not let your heart soften. Had he but the chance he would have hurt you beyond repair.”

“I know.”

Shifting so he could look at her, Thranduil took in the morning softness of her face still waking and hair tumbling madly across the pillows in twists of curls, making for such a stunning vision that Thranduil had to force himself to focus on the topic at hand instead of ravishment.

“He was warned on more than one occasion and yet still he choose to follow you.” Erina’s eyes widened. “Oh yes. I am well aware of what Gilguther tried to do.”

“Terin?”

“No, she kept her word even when I questioned her.”

“But, then how?”

“You are always protected. Always watched over. Even when I am not near, one of my guards is always close to you, whether in uniform or disguise.”

Confusion and hurt darkened her face. “You have me followed. Do you not trust me?”

“Erina, I trust you implicitly. My dear one, you are followed because I protect what is mine.”

“I did not know. I feel so foolish for never noticing when it was just Terin and myself. Your guards are very good.”

“They are meant to be and only my finest are in charge of your safety. Understand that my reasons are very selfish. In the beginning, you were guarded in case you tried to run. Another was that parts of the palace were unfamiliar in your new role and I did not wish you to be lost. You were also watched over simply because you were a pawn in a game I was playing — a very dangerous one — for to be King is to always be on guard from those would seek to transfer power to themselves, even in a Kingdom that holds the peace of the Woodland Realm.”

“And even now, I am followed?”

“Most especially now. You are guarded to keep you safe and protected — a part of my heart I would not wish to lose. I have become quite fond of you.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Erina and she nodded in understanding. Thranduil wanted to say more but they were interrupted with Terin’s knock and the day began.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thranduil had visited the twisted evil that Gilguther had become in the lower prison cellars and doubted the wisdom of his decision to spare the Elf. Such poison running through someone’s mind was not easily cured but it was an option over death that the other house accepted. 

Even now, he looked down from his throne to the one kneeling before him with insolence even as he gave forth judgement. Perhaps Lady Galadriel whose power worked on a different level would be able to cure what held the Elf in such an obsessive place with Thranduil’s Consort and power in general. 

“I accept your judgement, Your Majesty — for the moment. Know that my family will appeal.” 

“There will be no appeals.” Thranduil stated with finality. “That period has passed and your house has issued their statements on your behalf. All has been taken into consideration. You may choose to accept my final ruling or accept my sword to your throat. The actions you demonstrated in attacking a member of my household show that you are no longer fit to reside within this Woodland Realm much less be the leader of your Noble House.” 

Ordering the decree with no semblance of emotion, Thranduil’s only visual of irritation that showed was the tightening of his hand upon his staff, which he would have relished nothing more than to use it to beat the other’s head in for what he had done to Erina. The marks on her skin had been deep, cruel and unnecessary.

 

Sitting silently among the gathered crowd, Erina kept her face carefully blank, hoping she showed nothing more than indifferent observation. This judgement was one that Her King would not let her be absent from. For matters of state, in this particular trail, Erina needed to be present in case anyone wished to bring questions forth. So far, none had surfaced and Thranduil had just made his decree allowing her to breath a small sigh of relief. It seemed that Gilguther held no popularity among the other houses who might have stood to defend him. In fact, Erina’s impression was that the Lord’s own family only voiced complaints because it was expected but no one seemed overly aggressive to insist the King reverse his decision. She watched as Gilguther was led away — in chains. The once fine raiment filthy and worn from time in the dungeons below. His eyes found her as he passed and narrowed in a silent promise of retribution. Try as she might, Erina could not stop the dizzying wash of sickness or feeling the blood drain from her face. 

“My Lady, do not look at him.” Terin advised urgently and shifted to block the view. 

“This ruling has ended.” Thranduil set down his staff upon the rock base of his throne with a sound like a hammer that echoed throughout the cavern.

The crowd dispersed with low comments and murmurs drifting in the air. Mostly, of gladness to be rid of such a foul Elf and the embarrassment he had brought to their community. Erina waited and glanced up to see Thranduil watching upon her from his lofty ruling area. It enhanced the height he already carried to something of a mythological concept on the great carved throne which represented the antlered symbol of the King and there was a magnificence of power swirling around him where he sat, observing all before him — complete and absolute in the position he held. A small inclination of his head was all the indication of his affection offered and she did the same in return. Getting up, Erina led the way out with Terin following. 

“I need my gardens to settle, if you don’t mind.” She said softly. 

“I anticipated as much, My Lady, and arranged earlier for refreshments to be made available. Perhaps His Majesty will join you there?”

Erina doubted greatly whether that would happen although she wished for nothing more than for Thranduil to hold her right now and help to calm what Gilguther had left her with.

“Others are waiting to speak with him. I imagine he will be quite awhile. It may be later tonight when I will see him next.” 

They walked along and no more words passed between them for many long moments while traversing the long distance to the gardens. 

“You are not happy with the King’s decision.” Terin broke into her thoughts.

Erina was silent a few more steps. “I do not know what I am nor how I feel. I did not wish to be the reason that someone’s life should end but now I am scared that Gilguther will find a way to return and hurt more people in the process. That I erred in asking Thranduil to consider other options. Who am I to ask such a thing of someone who has ruled for thousands of years? I should never have interfered.”

Her hands shook so badly, Erina buried them in the folds of her dress so Terin would not see.

“You cannot predict the future, my friend, nor what that one will do. Above all, you cannot blame yourself for the choices that he made. Gilguther chose to fixate on you when His Majesty’s warning was very clear to stay away from you.” 

“I know but I still cannot help what I feel.” 

Reaching the gardens, Erina declined to eat with her stomach still very nauseous and went straight for the section she had been working on planting last. Selecting and carrying over the small bushes which she would layer into the curve of hillside that had been created. When fully grown in they would bloom with vibrant splashes of purple and pink. 

She stood there at a loss for how to do even the slightest effort required by the task before simply sinking down and giving into the tears that had threatened from the second Thranduil had informed her early in the morning with how she must be present for the ruling. The words had been kindly said but without a doubt they had been an order from King to subject, leaving no room to protest. Having held back the fear for most of the day, it now swamped over like a flood, wracking her frame. Terin sat next to her murmuring words of comfort and rubbing her back until Thranduil found them. 

Hearing his approach and sitting up hastily to brush away the tears, Erina offered a tremulous smile, not wishing to burden him with foolish feelings. Thranduil cupped under her elbows and drew Erina to her feet with a look of understanding before he swept her up into his arms without a single word and bore her away from Terin to where a more private section had been designed with high trees that had been planted, their youthful boughs stretching upward and streams of ivy dangling down creating a natural shield from prying eyes. 

Sitting down on the great carved bench, he held her, cradling her close. Giving in to the comfort offered, Erina sat and let his strength help to hold her up when all she wanted was to crack and shatter into a million pieces. Even though she tried to stop them, the tears found their way out once more, falling silently to soak his tunic. 

“Twill be alright, my dearest. I am here now. Let out the pain that eats inside of you.” 

“I am sorry. Forgive me for asking you to find another way. I fear…I fear the worst may happen. That he will find a way to do more harm should he escape.” 

“He shall not escape and even if he should, there is the whole of Galadriel’s army to get past and my own. Should Gilguther manage even that feat, it is impossible for him to get through me, Melui, you are quite safe. He has always been a Lord and never a warrior. I do not see him as a threat.” 

“It is not me that I worry, but for others who might stand in his way and be harmed.”

“We cannot give power and thought to things which may never come to pass. I urge you to trust that all will be well and work out as it is meant to.”

“I am still sorry for being the reason behind this.”

“Whether you acknowledge it or not, Gilguther has questioned and put forth countless objections over the years, taking slight with me being the King. Should my house fail, his is next in line without Legolas to return. In time, obsessions undo all men, no matter what the origins of their race. He coveted power along with you —Neither of which he will ever have.

 

Erina was silent for so long within his arms that he feared she might have fallen to rest until at last she spoke in a whisper he almost missed. 

“All of this could have been avoided if I had stayed a servant. I imagine you must regret selecting me as your Consort?”

Oh, what he did feel at the moment. The pain caused by what Gilguther had done to her, guilt over keeping Erina for his very own and a regret he did not know until now. How could he not answer her truthfully when such a question had been asked. Shifting so Erina could see his face better, Thranduil smiled softly down at her. 

“Melui Melui Erina, you are one of the best decisions I have ever made in all my years as King. You ask of my regrets and there is but one — that in all the years between us — how I did not think to make you my Consort sooner." 

Wonder lit her face at his words. “You really mean that don’t you?” 

“Without a doubt. My anger and anguish kept me blinded to the sweetness and beauty of your spirit. I was a fool not to see you standing there before me.”

With a relieved sigh of happiness and a pretty smile Erina slide her hand onto his neck and brought her mouth to his. With caresses and the sureness of touch to the places he knew Erina responded with, Thranduil burned away the rest of her pain until she was radiant again in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
In Thranduil’s mind, this night might be the last one that he would have with Erina and he had taken care with that thought. Foolish as he might have been in the beginning, he now cared deeply for her and could no longer, in good conscious, allow her to be kept from her heart’s desire. In a way, he had even taken advantage. Erina had been an innocent, more than easily seduced into his arms. What skills would she have had to defend against one who had eons of experience and yet Thranduil could honestly say that Erina had equally seduced him in return with her innocence and purity of response like no other he had ever touched. 

Wine and food lay at ready, comfortable pillows and blankets spread in the dusk of starlight within the sacred alcove of Erina’s garden and candelabrums placed nearby would create a soft glow once the sky darkened to black. One final night with her and his heart ached for what decision she might make in the end — to leave him. How could he bear to one day have to see her shining in happiness and love in the arms of another. Thranduil resigned himself to the possibility of seeing it come to pass. He had survived worse before — this he would survive as well. 

“What have you done?” Erina exclaimed coming forward to where he waited. 

A bright smile lit her beautiful face, dressed gaily in the gown of bronze — the first he’d given to her — along with the topaz pendant and hair circlet. Erina looked as if gilded in gold. A jewel of the finest magnificence with hair down tonight and resplendent around her. 

“I thought to have a special evening to celebrate finally being without angst in our Kingdom and also the decided lack of wizards.” Bowing, he brought her hand up to kiss. 

“A heavenly idea. I am so glad you thought of it.” 

“I am as well. Although nothing is so heavenly as you are this night, to me.” 

Drawing her closer, Thranduil savored the feel of her body pressing lightly against his own before taking the kiss she so freely offered tilting her lips to his. 

“My King is also more handsome than words can express.” 

“Come, sit with me, so we may watch the stars brighten.” 

 

He plied her with wine served in crystal so thin it looked transparent in the candlelight and food paired with the finest of delicacies Erina had only seen offered on special days of feasting. And as much as Thranduil tried to act as though everything was normal, she sensed a disturbance in the usual calm control he possessed, as if worried or distracted by some fell and weighty problem. She sought to laugh brightly in order to lift his mood and share tales of her day with Terin searching the markets and the merchants who had come with new wares to trade. Thranduil gave her a generous allowance for such and encouraged her to buy as she wished but it was still difficult for Erina to spend what she considered his. 

Every now and then throughout their evening, he would stop just to stare into the sky as if his mind were elsewhere. 

“Is something troubling you this night, My lord?”

“No, why do you ask me this?”

Erina fingered the edges of his sleeve before looking back. “You have created this beautiful evening for us and yet you seem distracted and worried. Have I upset you in some way? Gilguther?”

Thranduil inclined his head in acknowledgement and smoothed back a curl as he was ever wont to do. “You have become very good at sensing my moods. Tis not Gilguther but you are right. My mind is distracted and there is something I must speak with you about. However, before we do, you must promise me one single thing and swear with all your heart and soul to tell me the truth of what you want in the end.” He asked urgently. 

Drawing back in worry, she blinked. What could possibly be so serious a matter to discuss?

“You have my word. I will always tell you the truth between us. Just as you have always sworn to do with me.” She swore. 

With a nod, Thranduil brought her hands up to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss to the tops. 

“The past fortnight between us has long been on my mind and I am torn because I wish, more than anything, for your absolute happiness and fear that somehow…someway, with me, you will not find that end.”

“What are you saying?” Alarm seized Erina heart and her breath felt made of splintered knives in her chest. He could not be ending things between them?

“In all our time together, of all I have given to you, there is something I have come to realize. I can not give to you that which you told me you longed for the most — a husband and a child to care for.” He paused as if to gather himself, lifting her hand to his lips before continuing. “You are beyond precious to me and I wish nothing more than your happiness. If you desire it, my dearest Erina, I will release you from this duty as Consort to me so you may see that wish fulfilled. There are many fine and noble Elf Lords who would seek for your hand.” 

Bowing his head, overcome, Thranduil moved her beyond repair with the depth of his despair and the depth of his caring of her as he said.

Cupping his face in her hands, Erina guided him up and saw the anguished deep inside eyes of palest blue. 

How terribly right he was. She had held that dream of a family so very close to her heart and Erina’s world had ripped apart when Thranduil had heartlessly taken that choice from her. But in every step of their journey together he had proven to be something more than the cold and brutal ruler she once knew, showing her the gentleness, kindness and even the humor he held inside.

“You are right.” She said and Thranduil’s eyes closed in a wash of pain. “I thought once, so very long ago, that what I wanted was exactly as you said, but perhaps what my heart wanted was not what it truly needed.” Shifting closer, she tried to make him understand what was now her truth. “You have given me so much more than ever I could have hoped for and a happiness I did not know was possible. I do not wish to be with anyone else — ever. I am yours for as long as you want me and never will I regret a moment of our time together.” 

Surprise took his face on a sharp inhalation of breath. “You mean this as you say? You do not regret being mine?”

“No, I do not…” Erina searched for the right thing to say. “I regret the time I spent in fear of you and unable to see past my disappointment for what I saw as a loss. Time has shown me how very wrong I was. I’m so very glad you chose me to be yours.”

 

She gave him hope that she might stay, yet, there was still a need to impress upon her the enormity of the decision about to be made — for once she said yes — Thranduil would never let her go to another. 

“Erina, you must understand. I can never be your husband. There may never be a child between us.”

With a shake of her head and shimmering golden eyes that threatened to spill over, Erina pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “Many couples do not ever have children and there is no need for you to be my husband. You are Thranduil, my King, and you own my heart for whatever time upon the Earth we are blessed to have together. I love you.” 

Thranduil’s eyes closed at the wave of relief and gratitude that washed in as though a river of life. Pouring forth, it cleansed and healed to know Erina chose to stay with him. 

“In all the years since…since I first lost her, through all the emptiness and grief I have carried… you are the only one, Erina, to touch that part of my heart…my soul… and guide it to the sun once more. 

 

Her tears fell freely with his words so haltingly and softly spoken on a deep voice that shook with the part of Thranduil he showed no one — the enormity of how much torment he did carry inside. 

Tilting her face to his, he searched as though reborn, brushing away the wetness off her cheeks. “You will stay with me?” 

“I am yours. Always.” She stated with certainty. 

He brought his lips to hers and at the touch it felt as though the first time between them with a vow silently spoken to signify the importance of their choice made to each other. Drawing out endlessly the caring and bond they felt for one another. 

Thranduil held her close after and Erina rested with her head upon his shoulder. In all her time with him, never had she expected to be offered the option to stay or be set free. That the one she loved had offered such showed he cherished her on some small level within his heart which had been closed for so long. 

Since the night of Ish Illien, Erina had known while he danced with her to the stars shining above that she loved Thranduil and her heart had all but flown out of her chest and into his arms. These many days after, she had hoped that someday he might look and care for her with even so little as a fraction of what he had once held for his Queen. In all her thoughts, she never sought to take the place of that love in his heart — for how could one compete with a love so deep and timeless the world would pass from remembrance and still such would endure. Content, Erina savored the joy of what Thranduil had gifted her with and also knowing what she could give in return: companionship and a love, offered freely, to ease what he carried within and bring him joy if possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Planning for this day had taken time and, for Erina, Thranduil wanted her first time with him to be both special and full of the caring he held for her. A place had been selected after much forethought and he had taken care of every detail that he could. When a King needed to carry out a plan, it required a certain level of unmatched cunning.

Sneaking around his own palace and avoiding his guards made him feel like a child again, when he had often giving his father, Oropher, many an epileptic fit by doing just exactly the same. No one was guarded as carefully as an Elven Prince and until he became a father himself, Thranduil had no idea the hell he had put his father through when Legolas exhibited the same daring spirit. He understood completely even if it did cause no end of worry. Thranduil had hated the restrictions as a child, slipping his guards as often as possible to discover every secret passageway and tunnel designed into the palace walls and underground. Oropher had eventually given up and simply started Thranduil in weapons training, years earlier than was normally allowed, stating that if his son was going to be a reckless fool of a daredevil then he may as well learn how to defend himself if trouble arose.

Those early skills came in handy when planning to sneak one’s Consort away for a private liaison.

“You have not said where we are heading today.”

Erina walked by his side, her hand resting lightly inside his arm where his fingers curled over her own. Hair intricately coiled upon her head today so that he could not wait to release the pins and see the fiery mass tumble down to her waist.

“Hmmmm…No, I have not, have I?”

“Fine, keep your secrets. You seem to have many the past couple of days.” She laughed gaily and he smiled down with her to share the fun.

Even just the few short days since she had said yes had deepened their connection to one another and he enjoyed the liberating freedom of having her with him by choice instead of by command.

Leaning down to her ear, he whispered quietly so that the guards, a discreet distance behind them, would not hear. “When I say so, you must do exactly as I ask.”

Topaz eyes glanced up at him and pressing her lips together to hide a smile, Erina nodded. As they rounded the corner, the Chamberlain of Affairs and one of Thranduil’s closest friends since childhood, whom he trusted implicitly, came toward them carrying a stack of scrolls. Just as directed the man tripped as he passed sending papers everywhere and the two guards moved to assist.

“This way, quietly.” His hand at Erina’s back to guide her, Thranduil stepped to the right and ducked beneath a large tapestry pulling Erina with him into the tunnel that lay hidden there. Once inside, he pulled her to him and clamped a hand over her mouth to further quell any sounds. 

“Do not say a word or move.” He whispered to her ear. One arm around the front of her to hold her still and the other he left over her mouth. Through her gown, the erratic racing beat of her heart could be felt under his arm.

A cry of alarm went up from the guards and a scrambling was heard with shouts being called out. Racing footsteps were heard down the hallway and a short time later.

“They are gone, Sire. Enjoy your time away.” Soft footsteps headed in the other direction.

Easing his hand off Erina’s mouth, she stood still and did not make a sound until he turned her to him.

“What was that all —”

Whatever else she might have said was cut off in a kiss and Thranduil indulged himself in the dark hideaway to take advantage of her surprise until Erina clung to him in avid response.

“We are going away for a few days, My Melui. No duties. No sessions. NO INTERRUPTIONS.”

A softly suppressed giggle sounded next to his ear and Erina drug her lips across the sensitive line so that he wished nothing more than to take her against the wall in the dark. Someday he would give into that particular fantasy but not now.

“You mean this truly? Twill be only us?”

“It shall as long as we are not caught before we escape. Come.”

Lighting the torch he had left in place, Thranduil led the way down the long tunnel until they came out into a space where he had placed cloth bags holding a change of clothes.

“Change. You will be less recognizable without so fancy a dress.” He said setting the torch in one of the wall brackets, he crouched down to hand Erina a simpler blue gown of everyday muslim.

Soft for her skin and well cut but not nearly as precious or decorated as what she currently wore. Motioning for her to turn, Thranduil undid the hooks at the back, indulging them both by following the path down until, in much disappointment, the gown would not part any further.

Erina turned back and met his eyes. “Will you turn around please?”

“Continuously you wish to torture me.” He complained with a smile but did as she asked hearing the fabric slip and slid to the floor and another soft snicker from Erina with all the fun of eluding their trackers.

Doffing his own outer elaborate tunic, Thranduil drew in place the deeper green of the woodland fighters and buckled his sword back into place along with the strategic placement of daggers and shouldered the bow and arrows at ready. He might be feeling reckless to be alone with his Consort but he would not be an imbecile in the decision.

“Ready, my dearest?”

“Yes.”

Grabbing the torch once more and Erina’s hand in the other, they continued onward to one of the castles outer access points where he had waiting two horses ladened with what they would need.

Pleased with the many months before and Erina’s progress, Thranduil helped to boost her into place, confident that she could now ride well enough to be able to carry them swiftly away. Mounting his own steed, they set off through the trails and greenway still unmarked by the sickness laying in other areas of the forest.

Erina leaned in. “Are you planning to ravish me, My Lord.”

Her youthful joy at the adventure knew no bounds and he could not help but lean back toward the perfect pink lips waiting. “I am most definitely going to ravish you.” He promised wickedly against them and Erina’s gasp at the fervent intention fired his blood further. “Ride! I cannot wait another moment to have you.”

He led the way to where the paths were thinner and they could only go single file and farther along where they widened so that two could ride abreast. It was late afternoon when they reached the place he had chosen, hoping for Erina, who had hardly ever left the palace until their time had started together, would find the same beauty here as he did.

“Where are we?”

“Legolas discovered this place as a child. I’ve come here often over the years when I needed to slip away and clear my mind from matters of state.”

A wall of standing stones rose to one side and the archway of a cliff vaulted overhead. Through it was a hidden cave, both warm and dry, from any change of elements with a path that led through farther inward where an even better surprise waited for later in the night. Surrounding all of it was the Greenwood, vibrant and healthy in this area with thick mosses dripping from the trees which stretched upwards to the heavens.

Dismounting, he tethered his horse and did the same for Erina’s before helping her down. The sweet smile she gave lightened his heart as always and he lowered her down the length of his body to happily claim the prize of a passionate kiss and the taste of her opening wide and deep in acceptance.

“How long do we have?” She asked breathlessly.

“Three whole days. My Chamberlain will see to affairs, so, unless the whole of the entire Forest is burning at my gates, I do not care what happens as long as I have this time with you.” He grinned up at her before setting her on the ground.

“Terin? She will be worried.”

“She knows as well and helped to pack the things you would need.”

“It feels as though you have kidnapped me — only better.” Golden eyes danced as she spun away in a twirl of skirts.

“Tis a shame I need to kidnap my own Consort just to spend time with her.” He grumbled and moved to unpack the bags and get the horses tethered comfortably with grass to eat nearby.

With Erina’s help they were soon settled with provisions laid out inside the cave as he wished and the bedding he had brought to create a comfortable bower for them to lay upon. As much as he yearned for ravishing, he knew by the way she fussed with laying out supplies that she had grown nervous with the time before them.

“Let me show you around.” Holding her hand, Thranduil took Erina into the forest and the areas where flowers grew randomly, perched in crooks of tree branches and pointed out the nests of woodland creatures held in secret openings of trunks or bases of tumbled rocks.

At each new marvel, Erina’s eyes would widen as she turned everywhere in order to take it all in, trusting him implicitly to take care of her. It amazed him to find himself drawing out this time when all he had yearned for — for months — was to have her and he realized with some wonder that he wished to make every moment special including the time before he finally had her as he dreamed of doing. Reaching up, Thranduil plucked a yellow flower of curling petals and dazzling pink centered display, settling it into red hair just above the ear. It only added to her loveliness.

“Thank you for kidnapping me here.” Erina stepped in to wrap her arms around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder. “Tis such a beautiful place full of magic. It feels as though the air is almost pulsing with power.”

“You are very open and sensitive to feel such. I’ve often wondered if you have a bit of Sindar in your family’s history with how you react to different situations, bad or good, such as here. Yes, this is one of the pulse points of the Forest. One of the oldest sections. It’s memory is long and deep from what the tree’s and water have seen come to pass since the beginning of time.”

“Is that why? No one else that I knew growing up was ever the same. I used to think something was wrong with me when I could feel when someone was upset or angry. All of the Elven race are able to do so but sometimes I would be physically ill from what I could sense. You frightened me so in the beginning with the anger you carried deep down.”

Turning so he could see her face, Thranduil asked. “And now…What do you feel from me when I am near?”

 

With great delight, Erina answered with a smile, tracing the face she so loved. “I feel your happiness, a joy to be with me and a yearning for more.”

“One could say that I am most obvious in my yearning.” He suggested with mischief in his eyes, pressing her close so that there was no mistaking the display of that powerful yearning between them, Erina gasped and had no more than that before his lips were on hers, demanding and hungry in his great need.

Their moment was broken by the shape cry of a bird overhead startling them both. On a chuckle, Thranduil held her near.

“It seems even in the wild, I am to be thwarted. We must gather firewood before night falls. I do not wish you to grow cold in the dark. Although, I promise you, cold will be the farthest thing from your mind.”

Erina could not help the blood that rose to her face at the powerful heated look from Her King and knew their time would be soon and surprised herself by how eager she was to be with him. Perhaps all the many times Thranduil had held her and taught her about what her body was feeling had something to do with the effect — her own yearning to know fully what he had promised with secret touches and wickedly whispered promises in her ear. Walking back, Erina followed and could not help but to admire the tall magnificent bearing of her warrior King, and the confident strides as Thranduil moved with agility across the uneven ground, occasionally stopping to check their surroundings, constantly aware of both that and where Erina was climbing with him back along the way they had come, collecting wood till the cave came into view again. Dusk had started to fall by then and she busied herself with the supplies of food knowing Thranduil would surely wish to eat soon. While she did so, he made and soon had a cheerful fire crackling in the cave. Hearing the sound of metal clinking, she turned to see him removing the bow, arrows and unbuckling his sword to lay close by where they would lay.

Pouring wine for them and filling plates, Erina brought them over and knelt beside where he sat. Thranduil took the cup, holding her gaze as he did so to take a sip before offering it back to her lips, serving her himself and her heart raced inside her chest at the warmth of his gaze. Feeling a wave of lightheadedness at the intensity, her lips parted and she struggled to find a breath. Setting the cup aside, Thranduil rose and drew Erina to her feet. The pins were pulled from her hair one by one leaving the heavy mass to fall down around her shoulders.

His voice echoed thick and deep in the cavern. “We will dine later. I am hungry for something far more nourishing than mere food.” So saying, he lifted her as if she was made of glass and carried her to where the makeshift bed lay.

“I am excited and nervous at the same time.” Erina said at his ear. “Is this normal to feel such?”

“Yes. I feel the same to finally have you and wish, more than anything, you find pleasure when you are with me, for the first time is the most special and the one you will always remember. It should not be hurried but lingered over as though a dream.” Laying her down, Thranduil knelt down at her side and lean over to brush her hair back as his gaze traveled over her.

Smiling, Erina drew him down. “You are with me, tis all the pleasure I could ask for.”

“My dearest, you have much to learn about what pleasures we may find with each other.”

“Then show me, Thranduil. Make me yours in every way that matters.”

No more words were needed. His lips found her own and Erina wrapped her arms around his neck as the power of his passion poured forth, tender and gentle he coaxed and urged her to open to where his tongue slid inside to tangle with her own and she gave a groan at his possessive nature; claiming all she had to give and demanding more. Demanding that she open and give fully to what he asked. Erina rejoiced in the answer, freely given, to be with him in the moment they had waited so very long to have. The first of that firestorm passed as if kindling set to blaze brightly and then dampened to the slow warmth of the summer sun easing the day from first light to the brightness it truly owned when high within the hold of the sky.

Explorations were made with unhurried gentle caresses, gilding her body in the golden warmth of Thranduil’s touch. The dress she wore melted away to where she could press fully against him, for the first time, and a sound of awed wonder escaped at how a body so firm and sculpted, fit as though made for her own. He paused in that singular moment to seek her mouth again allowing their first touches to be drawn out and savored until she moved restlessly, seeking more; running her hands over the smooth and muscled back and chest, down a lean torso flat and sculpted representing the warrior of legend that Her King was. A leg, thick and sure settled between her own as she lifted and arched into the heat of his mouth closing on her breast seeking all she had to give before giving adoration to the other. Jagged splinters of lightening crashed in with what his tongue and mouth did on her skin, shattering the senses and whipping Erina on a storm with the power lancing around them. Thranduil raised up to stare down at her, the blue of his eyes almost swirling with what lay within, darkened in the intensity of utmost desire and she could not help the hesitation that she would not be strong enough to survive the storm.

“Do not be afraid. You are safe with me. Always.” He whispered at her lips. Gently seeking a kiss to reassure even as his hand hovered inside her thighs, tracing just as carefully across her skin and teasing at the curls he found where they met. Each dance of his touch equaled an ache which had formed so deep inside, Erina didn’t know if it would ever be filled.

“Never am I afraid when I am with you.” She said caught in the beauty shining within the blue while he touched her for the first time just like he had whispered so many times in her ear that he longed to do.

Clutching his shoulders, her head fell back on a cry at the sensations he drew forth with the skill of his touch until the world tightened and tightened like a circle of fire within her and caught once again within the storm of his gaze the fire poured forth, burning her to ash as Erina shattered in his arms crying his name.

 

Intoxicated from the pure innocence of Erina’s response, he stroked his fingers deep inside of her once more, calling her back to him as her body helplessly responded to what Thranduil needed from her —complete and utter surrender, so that when they came together, the pain of that first joining would be lessened. Golden eyes flew open on a choking gasp and he delved deep to taste her honeyed depths. Erina wrapped silken arms around, arching for more, murmuring restlessly in search of what she did not fully know yet. The thin line of patience slid away under that seeking and fluid response. Leaving for but a moment, he doffed the trousers he wore and slid between the legs which opened in welcome. Settling between them, Thranduil savored this time seeing Erina with flushed skin in the firelight and lips pink and swollen from his kisses, hair tumbled madly across the blankets and eyes were half lidded and full of the love and trust she carried. Humbling him.

 

“My beautiful Erina, My Melui, You are mine always.”

The one she loved whispered against her lips and the full pride and essence of him eased inside. Fulfilling the ache she carried. Wide eyed, she felt him stop and a deep breath was taken as he guided her legs about his waist. A hand settled at her hip and Erina heard healing words whispered spreading a light of gold and Thranduil slid fully inside her at last taking away any discomfort she might have felt in her first time.

The revelation took her with him buried so deep within and her breath came short and fast while her body adjusted to the strength and power filling her so perfectly, as if she’d waited a lifetime to be whole; always searching for her other half and to have found it — brought completion.

His name fell in a litany of worship and Thranduil took her mouth again on a groan that echoed so deeply within to where they lay joined. Then he began to move, slowly at first, seeking her response and Erina rose instinctively to meet thrust after thrust. Powerful and acutely thorough, he led her onward, lifting her up again in that sweet curl of fire and flame, over and over again, until the storm unleashed around them both and with a cry Erina’s world became nothing but Thranduil and the silver and blue of him as he moved inside of her.

 

She burned so brightly. Like he was trying to hold onto the very sun. Consuming his soul, welcoming him into heat and fire, the silken feel of her surrounding him. Lacing their fingers together, he watched as he moved within the blaze, dazzling him inside the gold, offering him a home and sanctuary to find berth inside of. A moan took her and Erina arched up, lost as she flew apart in the passion he had called forth and with a cry of his own Thranduil followed her into the inferno that took them both.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shadows flickered like dancers across the top of the cave where beautiful sculptures descended and glistening in the firelight with the minerals buried inside the rock. Like scattered jewels, Erina thought when her eyes finally focused. Thranduil lay upon her still. His heavy weight, a delight, holding her to the Earth, keeping her from floating up to the ceiling and straight through to the night sky above and she smiled trailing a hand down the silk of his hair and across the broad back and shoulders. Lips pressed into her neck and began to search their way upward. With a contented sigh, Erina turned to meet their warmth. 

“Melui, Melui Erina.” Tracing her lips, Thranduil gently took them again. “How do you feel?”

“There are no words for how I feel. I think I have been well and truly ravished, My Lord.” Unable to stop the smile that spread.

Thranduil’s mirrored her own. “Twas my absolute pleasure to do so. Soon, I will do so again.”

“Really.” She asked in amazement. “Do you desire me again so soon?”

A more than wicked gleam lit his eyes as her King raised up slightly to look down at her. “Oh yes, as soon as I have rested. There is much still to show you and I have only three days.”

A low laugh erupted at his play and he shifted to roll onto his back causing her to protest the lack of contact but then Thranduil pulled her on top of him, reaching for a blanket of soft elk fur to cover her with. Content, Erina snuggled against his bare chest, letting her fingers explore the lines and planes, now a landscape without the restrictions of cloth in the way. His own hands did the same along her back and sides seeking wherever they wished in a sensuality that had her sighing with each stroke.

“Every part of me feels like it is made of starlight. It sparkles wherever your hands touch.” As if to reinforce the statement, they trailed down her back and across her hip and thigh causing her to arch up in pleasure. “Does it feel the same for you?”

“It does, without a doubt, just as you describe.”

Raising up, Erina saw in awe how incredible Thranduil looked with his hair spread across. A look of satisfied peace such as she had never seen graced his face and her heart was wide and open in affection with what had come to pass.

She laid her lips softly to his. “Is this always so between two who join? There is nothing to compare to how beautiful…”

 

Her question surprised him in that Erina felt that deeply for what passed between them. The depth and whispered confession so close to what Thranduil also felt. So special and precious to what he had felt with another once long ago. Not exactly the same but no less deeply beautiful in what had been shared with Erina in his arms.

“No.” He replied with honesty. “Tis not. Such is only possible when two come together who care very deeply for one another. As we do.” Overwhelmed with the memories stirring, Thranduil looked up at the one who carried fire and gold as her colors.

“My dearest…I wish with all my heart to give you the words.”

Erina stopped him with a finger to his lips. “I do not need the words between us.” She whispered. “You have shown me what you feel more than any words could do justice to. My heart is yours and I will always love you.”

The one he had chosen as his Consort, a pawn for a game, brought something Thranduil never expected — the ability to cherish and care for another once again, freeing his spirit, it rose in exaltation.

“Beyond all in this world and my life, you are one of my greatest gifts and treasures I have ever been blessed with.”

Rolling her beneath him again, he looked down at Erina. Ravished, as promised, to perfection and his body stirred once more. She smiled softly up at him and a tear slipped from his confession. He brushed it carefully away lest it mar the creamy skin. “Tonight is not a night for tears between us. Tonight is for us. For lovers. I am ready to show you more.”

Erina’s last word was a softly exclaimed ‘OH’ when his head dipped down to capture a luscious tender mound and he set about with a renewed interest the discovery of all the places on Erina’s body meant to be enjoyed to the fullest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thranduil fed her another bite of fruit, succulent and tart, from his fingers. Erina licked the juice that ran down his fingers and watched icy blue eyes full of mirth slide up in a promise to her own — of more ravishment should she not stop.

“Tis quite difficult to eat when you do that.” He pointed out.

“Is it?” Mirroring the gesture, Erina fed him a bite and her breath lodged tightly in her chest when he licked and sucked in return.

She wore nothing more than the fur draped across her shoulders and her breasts tighten and thighs clenched in response. Arrogant knowing rode Her King’s face to be the source of that response and he leaned in to feed her another bite, lingering to let her tongue and mouth play until he could not hide at all what her touch stimulated for him. The most decadent view in full display and Erina blushed hotly remembering exactly what he had done last time to her.

“There is something I wish to show you.” He said thickly.

“You have already shown me three times this night.”

“This I have not.” Rising he picked up a candle and led the way, not as Erina expected to the front of the cave but further to the back until they came to a length of moderately sized pool of water.

“There are natural springs here that go deep beneath the Earths’ crust and then rise to the surface heated.”

“Heated?” Thranduil was easing the makeshift robe off her shoulders and it fell to the ground.

He took her hands to bring her forward. “This end will be warm, farther out will feel like a hot bath and along the far wall it is scalding enough to cook meat. We will take care to not go too far.”

Stepping into the pool at the shoreline it was just as he described, deliciously warm and as he pulled her to follow inward it became that of deep penetrating heat that crept up her limbs and over the waist with each step, wetting the ends of her hair until Erina sank lower, Thranduil tugged to hold her close, spinning her slowly in the luxurious feel.

“I’ve never felt water so wonderful.”

“Minerals infuse this cave and so the water benefits from it as well. It carries an extra softness to soothe aches and stiffness.”

“I do not think there is a single part of me left stiff. I did not expect ravishing to leave me so…relaxed.”

A smile spread across sharing the secret they now held together leaving Erina glad of the limited light to hide the blush that rose again. Gliding her up to him, Thranduil met her mouth which gasped at the decadent nature of his hands seeking out where they had found during the night drew the loudest cries from her. Last time, he had taught Erina how and where he loved to be touched. Marveling at the broad lean chest, firm and so wonderfully sculpted she explored lower to find the part of him that fit perfectly into her cupped hand. Wrapping around, Erina played with the steeled center, long and thick, with a coating of burning silk until his breath came in great shuddering gasps at her mouth.

 

Lifting her to him, Thranduil guided Erina’s luxurious legs around him and wasted no more time to slide into her and the dark fire that waited to claim him.

“Thranduil!” Erina cried out and nails dug into his back at the surprise advancement of pleasure.

“Yes?” He asked innocently, giving her no time to adjust, he began to move, letting the sounds of her spiraling passion echo louder and louder about them like a symphony of sound until her legs locked around him and head fell back in abandon. Only then did Thranduil follow her with a guttural cry of his own.

***

A very limp and exhausted Elf maid floated in his arms with her back to him and head upon his shoulder while Thranduil made sure — extra sure — that Erina was utterly and completely clean everywhere, for he had demanded much of her this night and sought to take care now in the healing waters to soothe any lingering soreness from her first time, murmuring extra magic laced words of the same along her skin to ensure tomorrow no aches would remain. Every now and then a lovely hum of pleasure would be his only response to the touch of a particularly sensitive area.

“My Lord?”

“Mmmmm?”

“I am most happy right now…” Erina murmured sleepily so that he knew this night was soon to be ended with the exhaustion of her body shutting down for rest.

“I am as well, Melui. Very, very happy.” Guiding them both to shore, Thranduil helped her out and used the fur to dry them both.

Golden eyes, heavy lidded looked up at him with untold affection so that he carried her with hair still damp back to their bedding to lay Erina down and pull the rest of the furs in place against the chill night air. She watched him as he added more logs to the fire so it would burn through the night before coming back to join her. Tucking her body next to him, Erina burrowed into the warmth he offered on a sigh of pleasure after he took her lips one last time, just to taste their sweetness. Laying her head upon his shoulder as she loved to do, she was out in seconds.

Content to his very soul with how she fulfilled his life, Thranduil drifted off watching the starlight that glittered down in a blessing upon them outside their cave, secreted from the rest of the world and holding them safe until they must return to reality one more.

And They Lived Happily Ever After (For Now)


End file.
